A Man for Flowers
by NotSoGreatGamerGirl
Summary: If you told her that she would marry her best friend's future son at the beginning of the war, she probably would've thought you were crazy. Robin and Inigo's relationship in 100 themes.
1. 001 Introduction

_Introductions_

They always important, mainly because they were the first impression you got of someone. And when Robin first met Chrom's son, she noticed his smile. His smile was bright and cheerful, and so was his voice. It was annoying in a happy go lucky way; it was a voice you wanted to hear after a day of fighting, a day like today. He told the tactician his name was Inigo, and then proceeded to ask her out. She laughed at his forwardness, before declining his offer. His first impression was one that she would remember, but not in a bad way. After all, moments like this made life worth living.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, I actually wrote something! But it's incredibly short...oops. So I got this from journalThe-100-Theme-Challenge-List-01-229432415 so I don't own the themes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire emblem**

**I don't see too many RobinxInigo stories out there or really anything with Robin and the 2nd gen. I think Inigo is adorable and who doesn't love Liam O'Brien's voice?  
><strong>


	2. 002 Love

_Love_

It was an easy concept to understand, at least for Inigo. As for the army's tactician, love was complicated and hard to understand. It wasn't like a battle plan, where she could carefully plan out every move. Love was spontaneous, something Robin was definitely not. For once in her life, Robin couldn't come up with a strategy to help her navigate her way through all the emotions bubbling inside her.

"Robin, would you like to join me for some tea?" Inigo asked her flashing a charming smile. She was the only woman he had asked out all month which was a new record for him.

As he waited for an answer, Robin contemplated what she would say in her mind. If she said yes, which she really wanted to do, she would be feeding the prince's ego. If she said no, the less favorable option, she might not have another chance to tell him what she really felt. Robin decided to listen to her heart for once and responded, "I would love to."

Inigo quickly took her hand and led her to a gazebo that beautifully adorned with flowers and candles. "I hope you like it." He really wanted her to like it.

Robin stared at it awestruck. "Wow…Inigo, I don't know what to say."

He dropped down to one knee and pulled out a small, velvet box. "I only need one word. Robin, will you marry me?"


	3. 003 Light

Outside was full oddly full of light considering the time. Everyone was busy that day, which included Inigo. That left a pregnant Robin all on her own, so she decided it would be a good time to sightsee Ylisstol. Her husband was somewhere in the large city attending to his business, so there was a possibility that she would see him. She headed to the gate that led to the exit before being approached by a guard.

"Mrs. Robin, would you like an escort to your destination?"

She smiled politely. "No thanks, that won't be necessary." The guard nodded and returned to his post opening the gate. Robin strolled down the streets taking in her surroundings. Kids ran around playing games, and a few mothers scolding them for being so reckless. There were even some couples walking with linked arms, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Hey, let go!" a voice yelled. I came from one of the stands where a shopkeeper was forcibly held up by a burly bandit. He was next to two other men that were just as scruffy and muscly as him. Now both kids and adults were running in random directions trying to escape from the apparent danger.

The man smiled to reveal a set of yellow, chipped teeth, and the shopkeeper's face wrinkled in disgust. His voice was rough as he spoke. "I'm going to say it one more time. You give us all the cash you have on you, and we'll be on our way."

Robin pushed passed the scared people, trying to stop the problem. "Hey!" she called out, but nobody heard her. She picked up a rock on the ground, and threw it at the man's head. This caught his attention, and he whipped his head in Robin's direction, dropping the shopkeeper.

He stepped towards Robin angrily. Now the street was completely empty with the exception of five people. "Was that you?"

Robin stood her ground, saying, "Yeah, it was me. Maybe you should pick on people your own size." She reached for her tomes when she realized she didn't bring any. After all, Robin hadn't thought she needed any. Now she had no defense against the man who could probably take her out with one punch.

The man made his way in front of her and leaned down until that he was eye level with her. He grinned maliciously as he said, "Why would I want to do that? When people are smaller than you, they're easily beaten." He pushed Robin back, causing her to stumble and fall down.

She was already out of breath and slightly dizzy, most likely because she was pregnant. Still, she got up to her feet and huffed, "Do your worst."

"Gladly," he responded, pushing her down once more, and she twisted her ankle during the fall. Robin winced, and the man brought his fist above his head. The shopkeeper had disappeared, and the other two thieves watched their friend, grinning.

"Please… no," she said weakly, her voice brittle. She internally scolded herself for being so weak, and a tear ran down her face.

In a flash a man appeared, knocking down the bandit. The bandit fell to the ground with a clunk, and his two companions rushed towards the man. The other two bandits quickly fell to the ground, and the man turned towards Robin.

"Inigo?" she said softly, tears running down her face. Maybe it was just her hormones, but she couldn't help but be emotional.

He said nothing, instead lifting her up and carrying her bridal style. For a while he carried her in silence, except for her quiet sniffling. He whispered, "Don't worry, you're safe now." They arrived at the castle soon, and the light slowly faded away.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if my interpretation of light is completely wrong, but I like the end of this. I know for the length of these I should probably be posting one everyday, but I was away this weekend. Sorry! I'm planning on making this two parts since the next the theme is dark, which will hopefully be up soon. The earliest would be today, and if not probably Tuesday. I have Tuesday off, so it really should be up by then.<strong>

**Review Response:**

**LoZfanYamiChan: I'm so glad you like InigoxRobin! Usually people lean more towards Owain for the second gen, at least the people I've met. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Gunlord500: Although some people don't like them, I like short pieces. I'm glad you like them too because this story is probably gonna have a lot of them.**

**-NotSoGreatGamerGirl**


	4. 004 Dark

It was dark outside, and the sky had no stars. The only light in the sky was the moon, but it was only a sliver. Inigo was carrying Robin in his arms, and into the castle. He walked through the almost empty hallways carrying his sniffling wife. Soon he reached their room and carefully placed her on the bed. The room was dimly lit by a candle, and it was just bright enough that they could see each other's face.

He looked down and Robin couldn't see his eyes because his hair was covering them. His voice was low and dark as he asked, "What were you thinking?"

Robin rubbed her eyes, leaving them swollen and red. "I just thought I could help." She looked down towards her lap saying, "That shopkeeper needed help, and no one else was there to help them."

"But you needed help too!" Inigo said his voice getting louder. He clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to calm down. His voice dropped down to a whisper, "Do you know what could have happened if I wasn't there?" Robin didn't respond, instead burying her face in her hands. "You're pregnant Robin, I get it's hard-."

"No you don't."

"W-what?" He looked at his wife's face and noticed she was staring at him.

Her voice cracked as she said, "You don't know how hard it is." Silent tears fell from her face. "I'm just as helpless now as I was before."

Inigo sat next to his wife on the bed. "What do you mean? You weren't helpless before, you were an excellent tactician."

"Not that," she spat bitterly. "I-I had a-," she started before pausing and taking a deep breath. He put a hand on the small of her back, rubbing gentle circles in an attempt to comfort her. She placed her head into his chest and sobbed, "I had a miscarriage."

He closed his eyes to process the new information. Sighing, he responded, "It's not your fault Robin, you can't blame yourself." Inigo smiled sadly asking, "Why didn't you tell me earlier? We could've gone through it together."

Robin began to tell him the whole story. "One day I didn't feel too good, so I asked Lissa to tell me what was wrong." Her voice was gloomy as she wept out the words. "She told me I was pregnant, and I waited to see if you would guess. I had bad cramps and a fever, so I went to Lissa again." She paused sniffling before finishing, "There wasn't a baby inside me anymore. I killed Morgan!" She looked up and asked, "You hate me don't you?"

He shook his head in response. "No, I could never hate you. I already said it wasn't your fault."

"I'm a killer," she said angrily. "I killed your father and your son. How could you not hate me?"

Inigo sat there as Robin cried, murmuring sweet words of reassurance. They sat there for quite a while, until Robin finally fell asleep. He carefully tucked her in and smiled for her, like he usually did. Inigo kissed her on the forehead and blew out the candle, leaving the couple to sleep in the dark.

* * *

><p><strong>This one just made me really sad. Writing sad things are fun but totally depressing. <strong>

**Review Response:**

**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: I have to admit, I want to pair my avatar and Owain together. But there's so many guys to choos from I've never really got a chance to. My OTP is ChromxRobin (I'm sadly one of those people) but InigoxRobin are somewhere in my top five favorites. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter! **


	5. 019 Gray

"That's quite the ugly color for a house, don't you think?" Inigo asked. The couple had decided to buy their own house, mostly because taking care of the plus one in their family was troublesome when you had to run from room to room.

"The house is lovely though," Robin commented, holding their son in her arms. His future counterpart had come along too, because Robin had insisted, she wasn't going to leave her son behind. "It has three bedrooms, and there are two bathrooms."

"I've never been too fond of gray. Maybe we could repaint it?"

Robin raised an eyebrow and pointed out, "You're wearing gray right now."

He half smiled at her and responded, "That doesn't mean I want our house to be gray." She noticed there was a lot of emphasis on the word our. Inigo was just as excited as she was to be getting a new house. "I guess I could deal with it."

Morgan decided to chime in, "I like it, and you guys will have an extra room!"

She bit her lip and looked at her son. "What do you mean we'll have an extra room?"

"Well, there's one for you and father, and the other one will be for the baby," Morgan explained, and his voice sounded a bit gloomy.

Robin smiled at him, tilting her head slightly to the side. "And you'll be in the last room."

"Really?"

"Really."

* * *

><p><strong>This wasn't really focused on Inigo and Robin...oops<strong>

**P.S. Morgan is freaking adorable!**


	6. 014 Smile

The ballroom was enormous, with smooth glass floors and gold adorning the walls. The dome at the top gave it the appearance of floating on air. But it was expected for the king and queen to have a glamorous ball for their anniversary. This year marked their fifth, with the kingdom repairing itself in the shambles of war. Robin sat off to the side in a gown that Inigo had decided to buy her. "We can't have you going there in your grandmaster's robe," he had said. So here she was, dressed all fancy and alone, waiting for her husband to grace her with his presence.

"Robin, why are you all by yourself?" She turned to face the direction of the voice, grinning with anticipation. When she saw it was just Chrom her smile faltered just a little bit. Chrom frowned at her lack of excitement and asked, "What, is my presence really that annoying?"

"No, it's not you," she answered glumly. "Your son decided not to show." She half smiled at her best friend. "Want to dance? As long as Olivia doesn't mind, though."

He offered out his hand. "What kind of guy would I be if I didn't make time for my tactician?"

She accepted it and added, "What kind of guy would you be if you didn't make time for your daughter in law?"

He snorted in way that didn't seem too king-like. "I'm not that old, you know. I'm a twenty-six year old grandfather."

Robin's eyes widened in fake surprise, "Oh my god, is that a gray hair!"

He led her onto the dance floor and rolled his eyes. "Ha, ha very funny." They talked and danced for a while, reminiscing at past memories. Once he left Robin returned to her corner once more and waited. A couple hours had passed with mindless chatter to others and the blue haired prince had not shown up.

When practically all the guests had left, with a few couples left thanking Chrom for the good time, two hands covered her eyes. "Guess who?" a familiar voice asked.

"No thanks, I'm good," she said rather bluntly, removing the hands from in front of her eyes. Robin began to walk off, but he grabbed her arm. "Inigo, let go." She turned her head to face him.

"I'm not letting go until you let me explain," he said sternly, twirling her around so her body faced him.

Her face was red with anger as she fumed, "You said you were going to be here. I got all dressed up in this gown you bought me, and you had the nerve-."

He planted his lips on hers, successfully shutting her up. Inigo reached into his pocket, pulling out a velvet case. He drew back from the kiss and opened up the box. "I was busy getting you this."

Robin was genuinely stunned. He held a beautiful gold necklace in the box, and it looked expensive. "W-wow," she stuttered. "It's lovely, but it must have cost a lot."

"Will you wear it? It's custom made, just for you."

She turned around and lifted up her hair. He latched the necklace around her neck. She reached up to gingerly touch it, and asked, "But why did you get it?"

He kissed her cheek and whispered, "Because nothing is too expensive for my princess." The words brought a smile to her face.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to make this one sweet, but I dunno. The ending seemed sorta cheesy, but I liked it. Also on a completely unrelated note, I just discovered how adorable Maribelle and Lon'qu's supports are. <strong>

**Review Response: **

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: I originally thought marrying Inigo would be silly, but I my avatar and Inigo ended up being so cute. I tried to make this one cuter than usually, so I hope you like it!**


	7. 101 Snowflake

Inigo shivered in the cold, widening his eyes at his wife. "How can you stand the weather?"

Robin smiled and answered, "I love the snow! It's never snowed in Ylisse though, and Marc is having fun." Their toddler waddled around in his snow pants playing with the other kids. He had taken a particular liking to little Cynthia and Owain, chasing the two around as the three of them pretended to be heroes.

"B-but it's cold," he moaned, hugging himself to get warmer. Snowflakes fell into his hair, melting as soon as they hit it.

"You're such a baby sometimes you know that?" Robin smirked and molded some of the snow into a ball. She chucked it at him, and it landed on his arm.

"Robin!" he yelled before creating his own snowball and throwing it in her direction. Soon, everyone joined in lobbing balls of snow at each other. Teams formed, with the end result of Robin's team winning.

She stepped through the snow making her way to Inigo so she could gloat. "How does it feel to lose to your wife?"

He shrugged, smiling, and responded, "Well you are the tactician, Robin. It would be embarrassing for someone else to have the upper hand."

Her eyebrows knitted in confusion. "What do you mean have the upper hand?"

"I mean like this," He said smirking, before pinning her to the ground. He kissed her lightly, and Robin's cheeks weren't red because of the cold.

"Ewwww!" Marc shrieked before covering his eyes. The other children did the same, and Inigo blushed with embarrassment.

Robin raised an eyebrow and giggled, "Inigo, we're in public, contain yourself."

"Oops?"

* * *

><p><strong>This theme was actually thought up by TheMysteriousGeek2345. I hope you like this one, and thank you for requesting it! <strong>


	8. 046 Family

"Daddy, why are we making a cake?" Marc asked cheerfully as he sat on the counter. He looked at the assortment of ingredients on the table that his father had set out. There were eggs, flour, and his personal favorite, chocolate along with some other things.

"Because today is Mommy's birthday," he replied with a quiet voice. "Shhh, Mommy is sleeping and we want this to be a surprise, okay?" Morgan was off with Nah, searching for the perfect gift so it was just the two of them.

Marc nodded in understanding and whispered, "Can we make a chocolate cake? Uncle Gaius told me that Mommy likes chocolate."

Inigo grinned at his son and nodded. "Do you want to help me mix the batter?"

"Yeah!" he responded in a whisper-scream. Inigo placed a few ingredients in a bowl, unfortunately dropping a little of the flour. White powder covered the flour, but he would clean that later. Marc happily mixed the batter, and hummed a little song. Some of the batter happened to make its way to the wall, but they would worry about that later.

Inigo placed the cake in a pan, and he was about to place it so it could begin to bake. Splat, the cake batter fell to ground, splashing on to Marc and Inigo. "Uh oh, Mommy's going to be mad," Marc stated, as if Inigo didn't already know.

He chuckled nervously, "Well, if we clean it all up Mommy won't know." He grabbed a cloth and started to wipe the sticky substance off the floor.

Robin appeared, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Her voice was quiet as she yawned, "What's going on?" She took in the room in front of her, with the walls and floors covered in batter. Her mouth opened in shock, and she just stood there in surprise.

Marc pointed towards Inigo. "Daddy did it!"

Inigo glanced at his son, frowning. "You little traitor." He turned back towards his wife and put a hand behind his neck. "Happy birthday?"

She bit her lip, and then sighed. "Let's get you cleaned up, Marc." She walked towards him, and lifted him off the counter. "You go into the bathroom, and I'll be there in a second, okay?" The little boy nodded and scurried off. Robin placed her hands on her hips and looked at her husband.

"I'm sorry!" he blurted out. "But, it's the thought that counts, right?"

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You're lucky you're cute."

"Does that mean you'll clean me up too?"

"Don't push your luck." Her family might have been slightly dysfunctional, but they were still hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Does anyone know how they would bake in Ylisse? Would it be on a fireplace or something? Anyway, I hope you guys like this one with the family. Unfortunately, Morgan didn't make an appearance in this one. I want to make the next one about just Robin and Inigo, so he might not be in one for a little bit.<br>**


	9. 044 Two Roads

Two roads were in front of her. On the left, she could stay with Inigo and Morgan, and on the right she could save the world. Robin couldn't rely on the slight chance she would survive, if was improbable. She wanted to be selfish, but deep down that wasn't the right choice. What if in the future they had a family like hers? She would never wish that on anyone.

"Robin… promise me you won't sacrifice yourself," Chrom uttered weakly.

She bit her lip, and stared at the king. What if Grima came back twice as strong? Needless bloodshed in the future could be avoided, and that weight was on her shoulders. The choice between selfless and selfish was always a hard one, tearing you apart when you tried to choose. Robin stood in silence, lowering her head so no one could see her face.

"Why won't you promise?" a voice called out. A man pushed passed the Shepherds so he could see Robin. "Do you really want to leave?"

She glanced in the direction of the voice. Inigo. Of course he would be here to make the decision harder.

He spoke once more, "Well? Answer me."

She had to make a choice.

"Robin, please don't sacrifice yourself," He begged.

The decision was made.

"Robin, we need you. Morgan needs you. I need you!"

Robin made a right turn.

* * *

><p><strong>So this one is towards the end of the war. A lot of my other chapters were post game, but not this one.<strong>

**Review Response: **

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: Thank you! It's nice to know you liked it, especially since it was your prompt! **


	10. 035 Hold My Hand

"Do you believe in love at first sight, or do I have to walk by again?" A man appeared in front of her, along with a blushing Chrom.

"I'm sorry, what?" Robin asked. She had heard him correctly, but she wanted to know if he was talking to her.

"There must be something wrong with my eyes; I can't take them off you." His stare made her a little uncomfortable, but his smile was something else. She _liked _it.

"Inigo!" Chrom scolded the man. "You shouldn't be flirting with our tactician."

"But father, I can't help but flirt with beautiful women," Inigo defended himself.

Robin raised an eyebrow and asked, "Father?"

"I'm Inigo, crown price of Ylisse himself. Lucina is my older sister," he explained. "You know if you're scared just hold my hand, okay?"

She laughed, "Thanks, but I don't think I'll need to." His smile was still there, which was one she hoped she would see a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>I always had this idea that Inigo would use cheesy pick up lines on all the women.<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: I hope this is what you wanted! Thank you for reviewing as usual!**

**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: I guess it's sort of a story (?) I'll try and get to your request as soon as I can! Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter.**


	11. 053 Keeping a Secret

"Mother!" Morgan bolted into the tactician's tent. He hugged her, burying his face in her robe. "Oh gods…"

"What happened?" Robin asked, genuinely worried. "Did someone hurt you?"

"No, i-it was grandpa." He shivered at the traumatizing memory. "I-I-," he started slowly then stopped.

"What did Chrom do, Morgan?" She narrowed her eyes. When she got her hands on him she was going to-.

Her thought was interrupted when Morgan spoke again. "I walked in on him!"

"I'm not quite sure where you're getting at," Robin said, confused.

"He was naked," Morgan explained. "I walked into the bathing tent, and he was in there naked!"

Robin mumbled under her breath, "Well I guess it runs in the family."

Her son looked up at her innocently. "What do you mean it runs in the family?"

She laughed nervously, not giving him an answer. Of course, Inigo had decided to show up at this exact moment with his father. He asked, "What runs in the family?"

Chrom was blushing as he looked back and forth between Morgan and Robin. For a man who was usually pretty dense, he caught on quickly. "Well you see," Chrom began, playing with his hands.

"I saw grandpa naked!" Morgan blurted out.

"What? Father, why on earth would you ruin poor Morgan's innocent mind?!" He looked at his wife whispering to himself, "It runs in the family." He put together the pieces and asked incredulously, "Robin, you too?"

"I can explain," she argued weakly. Robin pointed an accusatory finger saying, "Chrom did it first."

Apparently this was too much for Inigo to take as he fainted falling into his father's arms. Robin quickly ran to his side to check on him. Sure he was fairly dramatic, but he had never fainted before. She slapped him across the face, which woke him up. "W-What happened?" Inigo asked softly.

Robin bit her lip, it was probably best if she didn't remind him. She looked to Chrom, who had a panicked look on his face. Morgan quickly came up with the best lie he could. "I got Nah pregnant!"

And for the second time that day, Inigo fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan for suggesting this! <strong>

**Review Responses:**

****The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: Funny story, I went ice skating with my friends and some kid used the same pick up line on me. I wasn't impressed. ****

****TheMysteriousGeek2345: Oh sorry! I'll make another one for you as soon as I can! ****


	12. 037 Eyes

Finding Naga's Tear didn't seem all that hard, until they saw all the Risen. They were scattered about, but in the distance there was a boy who was most definitely not a Risen. He had blue hair, the exact shade of Chrom and Inigo's hair. Robin had a feeling that this boy was worth talking to.

"Inigo, look at him," Robin whispered to her husband. "You should go talk to him!"

"He's wearing cloak just like yours, you should talk to him," he reasoned.

Robin decided it was time to play the innocent card. Batting her eyelashes she pouted and asked, "Please?"

Inigo looked at her wide doe eyes and pouting lips, it was all so adorable. He sighed, giving in and walked in the direction of the blue haired boy. He muttered to himself, "For a tactician, she sure does use some dirty tactics."

"Mmm? Who are you?" the boy asked. He tilted his head to the side, something Robin often did when she was curious.

"I would ask you the same. More importantly, why are you here? This is hardly a safe place to be wandering alone," Inigo responded. Upon closer examination, he noticed the boy's right eye. "Y-Your eye," he stuttered, and beckoned Robin closer.

She made her way over to the duo and asked, "What brings you here? You don't look much like a treasure hunter."

"There you are, Mother! I was beginning to think we got separated."

Robin was stunned. "I'm sorry, did you say mother?"

Inigo whispered in her ear, "Look at his right eye."

She looked closely and gasped at her discovery. "…The brand!"

"...Why are you looking at me like that? Hello? It's me! Morgan! ...Your son? Love of your life and strapping young lad and all that? Wow, you're really acting strange today. Let's go home and get you to bed. Hmm, but which way is home? Is it— Ngh! M-my head!" The boy, Morgan, clutched his head.

"Come now, don't strain yourself," Inigo said softly. "Morgan, I think you have amnesia." He locked eyes with his wife; these circumstances were familiar.

"But I remember Mother," he argued weakly. "You never told me who you were anyway."

"He's your father, and he has the brand in his right eye just like you." Robin held out her hand, smiling. "How would you like to meet the rest of your family?"

Morgan smiled back, accepting her hand. "Lead the way Mother."

* * *

><p><strong>I've always personally liked male Morgan more than Female Morgan. What about you guys? Thanks to TheMysteriousGeek2345 for suggesting this!<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: I hope this is what you wanted, and thanks for reviewing!**

**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: Morgan is so adorkable sometimes... It's the thought that counts, right? My personal favorite pick up line is: Kiss me if I'm wrong, but dinosaurs still exist, right? Thank you for the review!**

**Kokyou Konran: The closest we'll get is the Summer Scramble DLC *sigh* I'll get to your requests as soon as possible, and thank you for reviewing! **


	13. 063 Do Not Disturb

"Chrom, do you know where the storage tent is?" Every time they moved the location of the camp, all the tents were placed in different areas than before. Robin didn't see why they couldn't keep the layout the same. It would be a shame if anyone happened to wander into the wrong tent.

Chrom looked up from what he was working to face Robin. He jutted out his chin in the direction she assumed to be south. "It's should be somewhere over there, it's one of the blue tents." She left with a thank you, before Chrom realized he had given her the wrong directions. "Wait, that's the direction of the men's bathing tent!"

Robin wandered into the blue tent, which she assumed was the storage tent. "Gods, what's all this steam for? I mean it is the storage tent. Now where are the tomes?"

"Robin, what are you doing here?!"

Her eyes adjusted to the steam, and she blushed a deep shade of red. Quickly covering her eyes, she stuttered, "C-Chrom told me this w-was the s-storage tent! I-I'm so s-sorry!"

Inigo stood in front of her in his birthday suit, mirroring the tactician's blush. He scanned the room for a towel, and picked one up as soon as he found a pile of them. Covering himself up, he said, "Okay, you can open your eyes now… I guess."

Hesitantly removing her hands Robin apologized, somehow blushing an even deeper shade of red. "I'm so sorry!"

He smiled, joking, "It's nothing. Just had to get a look at old Inigo in the nude, huh?"

"No! It's not like that!" She protested.

"Come now, it's just a joke."

Chrom burst into the tent shouting, "Robin this isn't…" He took a look at the two people in front of him and finished, "The storage tent?"

Robin pointed an accusing finger at Chrom. "You, you," she started, her eyes narrowed into slits. "You idiot!"

"N-No it wasn't like that!" Chrom defended himself. _Oh gods, _he thought. _She's going to murder me!_ "Gotta go, bye!" And with that Chrom ran out of the tent as fast as he could.

"Get back here you moron!" She yelled furiously. Before running after him, she smiled sheepishly at Inigo. For the third time, she apologized, "I'm so, so sorry! I promise I'll do something to make up for it!"

"How about a kiss?"

"Anything but that."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you Kokyou Konran for requesting this!<strong>

**Review Responses: **

**Kokyou Konran: So your next request will probably be done tomorrow! I hope you like this one, because it was your idea after all. Also, one of the themes is vacation so you might be reading about Inigo in a certain someone's exalted bathing suit pretty soon... *wink, wink* Thanks for reviewing!**

**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: So this one isn't all that cute either, but I'll try writing a cute one soon. If you ever remember your request you can tell me. Thanks for reviewing!**

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: I hope you like this chapter, and thanks for reviewing!**


	14. 069 Annoyance

He couldn't help but feel jealous. All day, it had been Robin this and Robin that, and quite frankly it was an annoyance. Today was their anniversary, but when he got the chance to talk with her, she was whisked off by someone else. It was nearly sunset when the tactician had some spare time.

"I'm sorry I've been so busy today!" she apologized. "Virion wanted to play chess, Stahl wanted me to help him bake fig cakes, Gaius got his hand stuck in his honey pot _again_," she trailed off.

Inigo grumbled, "Busy having other men woo you, huh?" His voice was laced with jealousy as he kicked pebbles on the ground.

This made Robin smile a little bit as she teased, "Is somebody jealous?"

He crossed his arms and pouted. "No…"

"If I promise that you'll have me all to yourself for the rest of the day, will you stop pouting?"

This made Inigo return to his normal self, and he held out his hand. "I was thinking we could go to dinner first. There's this new place I've been meaning to try out, so now would be perfect!"

Robin gladly accepted his hand, kissing him on the cheek. "Lead the way, Inigo."

* * *

><p><strong>I think a jealous Inigo is a cute Inigo. Thank you to Kokyou Konran for requesting this!<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**Carreercrim331: Thank you! As much as I love Lucina as Robin's daughter, their non related supports are hilarious. One minute she's on Robins case for trying to seduce Chrom and the next she's questioning why she doesn't like Chrom. I'll try and get to your request as soon as I can!**

**Kokyou Konran: I'm glad you liked the ending! Poor Chrom needs to pay more attention to what he does, but when he acts dense I find it so cute! I'm sorry this is so short, but jealousy isn't exactly my strong suit. Oh lord, Inigo with Lucina's fashion sense? I can totally imaging him in swimming trunks with polka dots, and Emmeryn in the polka dots! **

**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: Thank you! Robin does have a thing for walking in on naked men, doesn't she? I'll get to request as soon as I can!**

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: Bathing tent shenanigans are always hilarious, aren't they? I've actually been planning to write something like that, so I'll get to it when I can!**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing! **


	15. 016 Questioning

"Is this some plan to get closer to my father?!" Lucina stormed up to Robin, her face angry and questioning.

Robin's face twisted in confusion. "What do you mean?" She looked down to her hand, observing the new ring. "Oh Lucina, I thought we'd gone over this."

"Do you even like my little brother? Are you just using him?" Lucina pointed an accusing finger towards the ring. "You won't take him away from me!"

"Ah, I see the problem now." Robin took a deep breath before explaining herself. "You're afraid that I'm taking away everyone you love."

"Mother adores you, Father adores you, and somehow you've managed to seduce Inigo!" Lucina's face was red with anger. "They all love you, and I just don't get it!"

"That's one thing one thing we have in common, I guess. Your mother adores you, your father adores you, and Inigo looks up to you. I didn't imagine a lady of your stature to succumb to the green-eyed monster."

"Wha- Well, j-just stay away from him you harpy!" The blue haired lord disappeared leaving Robin alone.

She laughed quietly to herself. "Again with the harpy business?" She slipped off her ring and sighed. "I guess I know what I have to do now."

Later that day, Lucina approached the tactician once more. "Robin, can we talk?" Her eyes flickered to Robin's hand, noticing that there was nothing on it.

"Of course Lucina, anything for you."

"Inigo told me about…" she started, pausing for a little bit.

But this was all Robin needed to understand. "I couldn't have everyone's approval in our marriage, so I gave him back the ring." She smiled sadly and said, "Now you'll have Inigo to yourself. I thought you would be happy."

"Oh Robin!" Lucina flung her hands around Robin, pulling her in for a hug. "I would be honored to have you as my sister-in-law. Please forgive me!"

"It's okay Lucy, can I call you that?" Lucina nodded. "I forgive you." They stood like that for a while, before parting ways. Once Robin couldn't see blue hair anymore, she called out, "You can come out now."

Inigo appeared from behind one of the tents. "Well, what did I tell you? Lucina just needed to warm up to you a little." He strolled over to his fiancée, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Are you going to put your ring back on?"

She smirked teasing him, "I don't know if I'm attracted to underhanded man."

"Well, I guess I'll have to be an exception," he teased back. Inigo pulled her into a kiss, smiling when she didn't resist.

* * *

><p><strong>I've always found fem!MU and Lucina's supports hilarious when they don't have a mother-daughter relationship. Thank you Carreercrim331 for requesting this! I hope you like it!<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**Kokyou Konran: Thank you for understanding. Inigo is a cutie pie isn't he? I always though that Inigo had a good fashion sense, to impress the ladies. I won't embarrass him (maybe...) XD**

**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: I haven't actually read Say'ri's supports with Robin yet, due to forgetting her (Oops?) But I'm actually a fan of Gaius and MU. Supports about smallclothes and nakedness are always funny, though! Your request will be out next, and I hope you'll like it!**

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: You request will be out after The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan's, and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing!**


	16. 030 Under the Rain

"Robin! Come inside it's pouring," he called out to her. The rain fell from the sky like tears dropping from someone's face. Robin danced around, twirling and laughing.

"Come on, it's just rain!" It almost never rained in Ylisstol, so this was a different experience for her. "C'mon Marc, play with Mommy."

The little boy in the yellow rain boots ran in her direction. Marc began to splash around in puddles, while holding his mother's hand.

_She's gorgeous._

"Inigo, come play in the rain with us!" Robin beckoned, holding out her palm.

"Yeah Daddy, come play!"

_She's a great mother, too._

He stepped out into the pouring rain and took her hand. Robin smiled, jumping in puddles with Marc.

_I love her smile._

"You going to catch a cold," he teased.

_I love her._

"Don't be such a downer," she shot right back.

_I love her so much it hurts._

It started to get chilly, causing Robin to shiver slightly. "I think it's time to go back in," he told her, chuckling slightly.

"Aw," she complained, pouting. Marc echoed her, before walking inside with his parents.

_I wouldn't want anyone else._

"A-Achoo!" she sneezed loudly.

"I told you so."

"A-Achoo!" Marc sneezed, sniffling a little.

"Guess, you'll have to take care of us both," Robin said with a stuffy nose.

_I wouldn't have it any other way._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to the The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan for suggesting this!<strong>

**Review Responses: **

**Kokyou Konran: I've always thought of Owain and Brady as best friends and Inigo and Gerome. I'm glad you like the chapter!**

**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: Thank you! I hope this is what you wanted, nut if it's not I can write you a different chapter!**

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: Your request is next, and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Carreercrim331: Your welcome! And don't worry about overstepping, I really like getting requests tbh. I'll get to your requests as soon as I can!**

**Thanks everyone for reviewing!**


	17. 015 Silence

He never had to knock before, so this time couldn't have been any different. Chrom strolled into to Robin's tent, not expecting to see what was in front of him. Robin was sleeping right next to his future son, luckily still clothed. "W-What?"

Inigo's eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the light and the gobsmacked Chrom in front of him. "F-father? What are you doing?" he asked in a whisper.

"What am I doing?" Chrom said just as softly as Inigo, but in a much harsher tone. "What are you doing?"

He lifted his arm and pointed towards the door. "Go!"

Chrom saw a gold band on his arm and gasped. "You're married, but you're sleeping with Robin? Inigo, I demand you stop your playboy ways and-."

"Father, I proposed to Robin," he said, slowly drawing out each word. Robin stirred in her sleep, and Inigo panicked internally. "Go before she wakes up," he whispered frantically. "She wants to keep this a secret, and if she knows that you know…" he trailed off.

Chrom nodded in understanding, knowing that the tactician could be quite scary when she didn't get her way.

"Inigo, why do I hear Chrom?" Robin said sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

Both the male's eyes widened and Inigo lied, "You're probably just dreaming."

"No, I swear he's- mmph?" Inigo kissed her before she could say anything else, creating a distraction for Chrom to escape. "What was that for?"

"Well, I'm just so glad we're finally engaged."

Chrom ran out of the room, scrambling to find his wife. "Olivia!" he yelled as soon as he saw the pink haired maiden.

"Yes dear?"

"I-Inigo and R-Robin are e-engaged," he panted, in between breaths.

"I know, they're adorable aren't they?" she gushed.

"What? How did you know and not tell me?"

"Because I knew you would get all… weird."

"I'm not weird!" he argued.

"Did you congratulate him, or did you freak out?"

"I-, er, I freaked out," he confessed. Olivia smiled, laughing. "Hey, it's not funny!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to go see Mockingjay part 1 with my friends tomorrow, and I'm so excited!<strong>

**Review Responses: **

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: Thank you, and thanks for taking the time to review my story!**

**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: I'm glad you liked it! I'll get to requests after I finish Carreercrim331's, I hope that's okay. Thanks for reviewing!**


	18. 071 Obsession

Tharja tore open the envelope holding the message Robin had sent her. _Maybe she wants to have me instead of that flirtatious airhead!_ She thought to herself. Her heart rate soared at the thought of Robin finally realizing that they were meant for each other. This thought was quickly crushed as she read the note out loud, "Dear Tharja, my wedding to Inigo will be tomorrow and I hope you can make it!"

The letter dropped to the ground, making no noise as it hit the floor. The room was silent until one voice speaks up. "Sunshine, you're quietness is nerve-wracking." Sure she was married, but when it came down to it she would always choose Robin. There was no response so the same voice called out, "Babe?" A redheaded thief appeared, sucking on a lollypop. "What's the matter?"

"I'm going to curse his eyeballs out of his head!" Her husband's eyes widened at her outburst. She tried to run towards her room, but he held her back. "Gaius let go!"

"Not until you tell me who you're going to curse and why, sweetheart."

"That idiot prince, who's marrying _my_ Robin!" she yelled. "Let go, so I can hex him!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Why don't you go talk to Robin about it? Isn't that what girls do, talk about their feelings?"

"Maybe I can talk her out of it." Tharja chuckled to herself. "I guess you're not completely useless after all." Gaius opened his mouth to protest, but she had already disappeared in search of Robin.

Tharja saw a familiar head of silver hair. Robin felt her presence and turned around, smiling. "Tharja, I'm so glad to see you!"

"I heard you're getting married," she grumbled in response.

"Can you come to the wedding? It's going to small, with only my closest friends-," she started, and Tharja looked up.

"I-I'm one of your closest friends?"

"Of course, why wouldn't you be?"

_Maybe the wedding isn't all that bad._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Carreercrim331 for suggesting this!<br>**

**Review Responses: **

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: Mother always seem to know everything don't they? Thanks for reviewing!**

**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: Robin does seem to have a bit of a sadistic streak when it comes to Chrom. I loved the movie, it was amazingly heart wrenching, so naturally I'd have to suggest you watch it. Thank you for reviewing!**


	19. 047 Creation

"Do you want to hold him?" Robin asked softly, looking at Lucina with tired eyes. She was holding a brand new bundle of joy, a newborn baby. Inigo was at her side, staring at Lucina with curiosity.

Lucina pointed to herself and asked, "Me? Are you sure, I mean I might drop him or hurt him or-," she rambled before Robin held up a hand to stop her.

"You're not going to hurt him, Lucy. I promise." She grinned and exhausted smile, but that was expected of a woman who was just in labor. Lucina took cautious steps towards the bed, and Robin handed him over. "Isn't he just adorable?"

"He was just born, you know. He looks like a potato," Inigo chuckled. Robin sent him a glare. He laughed once more, but this time nervously. "Just kidding, dear."

"What are you going to name him?" Lucina asked.

Robin yawned, "We've decided on the name Marc. Morgan deserves to have his name to himself."

"Speaking of Morgan, where is he?" she asked, gently rocking the baby. He had the brand his left eye, just like her, but the opposite of his future counterpart and father.

"Wyvern Valley," Inigo responded. "He'll be here by tomorrow with Nah."

"Mm hmm," Robin hummed, closing her eyes. She opened them again, trying to avoid falling asleep.

"Maybe you should go to sleep, love."

She shook her head stubbornly. "I'm okay." She betrayed herself by letting out another yawn.

"I'll take care of Marc," Lucina promised.

"Thank you," she whispered, before drifting off to sleep. Her breathing was light, and Inigo looked at her with loving eyes.

"Well, how does it feel to be a father?" Lucina asked quietly so she wouldn't wake Robin up.

"It feels pretty good," he confessed, his voice the same volume as his sister. "She thought you would panic when she found out she was pregnant, just like you did when you met Morgan."

Lucina winced slightly. "Let's not talk about that." She looked down at Marc, who was sleeping as well. "Do you want to hold him, too?"

"Yeah," Inigo responded, taking Marc from her arms. "I wonder what he'll be like when he's older," he muttered.

"Hopefully nothing like you," Lucina teased. Inigo let out a soft laugh.

"What about you and Gerome?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Been busy lately?"

Lucina blushed and stuttered, "H-Hey!"

Inigo smirked. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Carreercrim331 for suggesting this! I hope this is what you wanted!<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!**

**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: It's fantastic, and if you see it I hope you like it! You're request is next. Tharja and Gaius's supports are one of my favorites tbh. **

**Thanks for reviewing!**


	20. 068 Hero

"Mind if I buy you a drink?" A man asked approaching Robin at her barstool. Chrom had thought that one night off would be nice for the Shepherds. Many of them had decided to visit a local tavern, including the tactician.

Robin noticed he was slightly wobbling as he stood. _He's probably drunk. _"Um, no thank you," she said politely declining his offer. "I don't drink."

"C'mon it's just one drink," he said, leaning in closer. Robin's nose shriveled up at the smell of his breath.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't want a drink."

He caressed her cheek, causing to squirm in her seat. "How about a kiss, instead of a drink?"

"No, now can you please let go?" she asked, her mouth curling in disgust.

"You heard the lady," a voice said from behind. "Maybe you should leave her alone."

The man removed his hand, and glared at the person who had spoken. Robin turned her head slightly to see Inigo, who caught her gaze and winked. "Maybe you should mind your own business, buddy," the man growled, stepping towards the blunette.

"Come now, I don't want a fight." The man smirked, making a fist at his side. He swung it towards Inigo's face, which Inigo caught. "In that case… let's dance."

The man freed his hand from Inigo's grasp and sent a right hook. He stepped to side, causing the man to stumble forward. He adjusted himself and muttered, "Why you little..." He punched over and over again, to no avail. He panted for breath.

Inigo advised, "Maybe you should give up now." His only response was yet another missed punch. "Well, I guess there's no talking you down," he sighed. "No hard feelings." Inigo knocked the man out, who slumped to the floor.

"You know that wasn't necessary, right?" Robin asked.

He smiled at her responding, "I always wanted to get into a bar fight though. Want me to walk you back to camp?"

Robin bit her lip. "I guess that would be alright."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan for suggesting this! I hope it's what you wanted!<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**Carreercrim331: You're welcome, and I glad you like the cover. Chrom was my profile picture so it was set as the cover.**

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: Thank you and I hope you like this chapter!**

**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: My lunatic play through is on Chapter 3 sitting there in shame. I was so close, and then Chrom died. I sort of just was done with it after that. **

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! **


	21. 026 Tears

"Robin?" Inigo called out, receiving a sniffle in response. "Can I come in?" Silence hung in the air, which he took as a yes. Stepping into the tent, he stepped around all the books littered on the floor. Clearing a spot, he sat down next to his wife.

They sat there in silence, saying nothing, until Robin spoke up, "What are you doing here?" She turned her head away, trying to wipe her tears. She wasn't going to let him see her cry.

"Sitting with my wife," he responded as though it was obvious.

"Well maybe you should go away," she grumbled under her breath, just loud enough for him to her.

"Nope, I'm going to sit right here until you tell me what's wrong," he responded childishly.

"I'm fine," she told him, her voice betraying her words.

"And I'm the princess of Chon'sin," he said sarcastically. He put his head on her shoulder and whispered, "Please tell me what's wrong."

A tear ran down her face. "I'm Grima," was all she said, before turning her head away.

Inigo removed his head from her shoulder, and took his hand to tilt her head in his direction. "Before you are Grima you are yourself." He wiped a tear off her face.

"That… sounds oddly familiar."

"How so?" he asked curiously.

"Chrom told me something similar to that, after I was introduced to my counterpart."

"Well, it must run in the blood then."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Carreercrim331 for suggesting this!<br>**

**Review Responses:**

**Carreercrim331: I'm so sorry that this is sort of awful. All day I've been baking to prepare for Thanksgiving, so I sort of rushed this. I'm really sorry if this isn't what you wanted, and I'll write you another one if this is wrong.**

**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: I actually didn't know what the water trick was until you mentioned it, so I didn't use it. I will probably not play my lunatic file for a while, so it'll be sitting there collecting dust. I'll get to your request as soon as I can!**

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: I hope you like this chapter!**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing! **


	22. 065 Horror

"Inigo!" Chrom called out to his son. The prince looked over his shoulder, looking at his father scramble in his direction.

"Yes father?" he asked, smiling.

"Could you give these plans to Robin? The villagers of this town are holding a meeting, and I have to go."

Inigo nodded rapidly. Chrom never asked him to do anything for him, so now was his chance to prove himself. "Of course I can!"

"Don't stop to flirt with any girls," Chrom warned sternly. "These are really important for tomorrow's battle. Robin's probably in the storage tent."

"I know, I know. Now go before you're late." They parted ways, leaving Inigo to talk to himself. "I'm sure that the storage tent is this way." He found what he believed to be the right tent and strolled in. "Robin! Father wanted me to go over these plans with you!" Of course, Chrom had never said that he couldn't stay with her, so he decided to use this opportunity to his advantage.

"Inigo, is… you? Could you… -side please?" He could barely hear what she was saying.

"Come inside?" He opened the door to walk in. "Gods, what's with all the smoke?" he muttered to himself. "Perhaps Robin is testing out the fire tomes."

The smoke cleared, revealing Robin. Inigo blushed a deep shade of red and sputtered, "R-Robin?! I'm s-sorry!"

Robin's cheeks were also red, as she yelled, "Is this your idea of a perverted joke?"

"N-No! It was an accident, I swear!" he protested. Of course, this had to be the bathing tent. He didn't know whether to consider this lucky or not.

"Stop staring!"

Inigo spun on his heel, leaving the tent. He buried his face in his hands, but could not get the image of the naked tactician out of his head. "I really am a pervert…"

Meanwhile, Robin stood frozen with embarrassment in the bathing tent. "Must have been the gods' justice for my earlier blunder," she muttered to herself. "And of course it had to be with Inigo." This was all too familiar with her. She really wished it wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh bathing tent shenanigans...<strong>

**Review Responses:**

** TheMysteriousGeek2345: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: I probably will try Lunatic mode again. Right now I'm trying to complete the support log. I'm really not looking forward to LucinaxOwain... I'll get to your request as soon as I can! **

**Carreercrim331: You're welcome! I'll get to request as soon as I can!**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing!**


	23. 098 Puzzle

"Aunt Lissa!" Inigo called out to his aunt, holding two small presents in his hand. He smiled, handing her the gift. "I'm giving everyone a little pick-me-up."

Lissa accepted the gift, opening it. "Wow, this is a really nice clip. Thank you!"

Pink dusted his cheeks, and he put his hand behind his neck. "Well, Owain helped me pick it. He said something like it was, 'fit for King Marth himself.' I don't think King Marth would wear a clip, though."

She grinned, saying, "Yup, that sounds like Owain." She looked curiously at the other box. "Who's that one for?"

"Robin," he answered. "Do you know where she is? I haven't seen her all day."

"She's sick," Lissa responded. "You might want to give it to her later. I gave her some medicine and she's… How do I phrase this? She's acting out of the norm, but it should put her to sleep soon."

"I think I'll be fine," he told her. "Goodbye." Inigo headed off to Robin's tent, opening the flap to head inside.

Robin sat on the ground in her tent. "Inigo, my favorite blue-haired prince!" she exclaimed excitedly. She patted a space next to her beckoning him forward. "Come sit with me."

Inigo did as he was asked, plopping himself down. "I got you a gift," he said, handing her the box.

"Well isn't that sweet," she cooed, accepting the present. "You're so thoughtful." Robin opened the box, pulling out a golden locket. "It's so pretty." She stared at him with wide, innocent eyes.

He shifted under her gaze. She zoned out before he snapped her back to reality saying, "Robin?"

"Oh, sorry! I got lost in your eyes. She pushed her face closer to his. "They're such a pretty shade, you know?"

"Not as pretty as yours," he shot back, earning a smile in return. He couldn't help but notice that their noses were almost touching.

She pulled her face back, much to Inigo's dismay, and yawned. She put her head on his lap whispering, "Maybe we shouldn't talk anymore."

He picked a few strands of her, playing with them. "And why is that?"

"Because," she said softly, closing her eyes. "The more I talk to you, the more I'm starting to like you."

His eyes widened in surprise. "W-What?" he stuttered, puzzled. Unfortunately, there was no answer because Robin had fallen asleep. He sighed, gently lifting her up and placing her head on a mat. He covered her with a cloth and wondered out loud, "Do you think she'll remember this when she wakes up?" He laughed airily at his own words. "If she does, she'll probably be horrified."

* * *

><p><strong>So happy late Thanksgiving to anyone who celebrates it. (Forget to say it yesterday!) Thanks to the The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan for suggesting this!<strong>

**Review Response:**

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: Robin just has the worst luck with those kind of things, doesn't she? I hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing!**


	24. 029 Happiness

Robin anxiously tapped her finger on the vanity, fidgeting in her seat. "Robin, quit moving," Cordelia scolded, deftly braiding her hair into an elegant bun. "You're going to mess up your hair."

"Sorry," she muttered, ceasing her hand tapping. She sat still, very much unlike her mind. Thoughts raced through her head like a horse galloping in the woods.

"You don't look too excited," Tharja pointed out. She tried to contain her glee as she asked, "Are you going to stand him up?"

"No, nothing like that," Robin responded, much to Tharja's dismay. "I'm really excited and nervous at the same time, you know?"

Lucina giggled quietly. "It's like your stomach is doing back flips, right?"

Robin smiled. "Yeah, something like that."

"I was super excited on my wedding day!" Lissa squealed, sitting beside her. "Lon'qu looked so handsome too!"

"Chrom looked pretty nice himself," Olivia announced.

"Frederick too," Sumia added in, sitting beside Lissa. "I wasted so many flowers on fortunes that day, trying to see if he really loved me or not."

"I remember that," Cordelia spoke up, putting her finishing touches on Robin's hair. "I had to pick them all off your dress."

"I hope I'm not interrupting," a man said appearing in the doorway.

Cordelia turned a bright shade of red. "K-King Chrom!"

He smiled kindly, greeting her, "Hello Cordelia." He looked towards his wife telling her, "I saved a seat for you next to Panne." He then turned his head to look at Robin. "You ready to go yet?"

"No," she said anxiously, resting her hands on her lap. "Not really." Chrom was walking her down the aisle, something she greatly appreciated.

He casually strolled in to where she was sitting. "Get up, that's an order," he commanded, but in a friendly tone. "Please?" he added.

"Bossy, bossy," she whispered under her breath, getting up. She raised her voice to an audible level saying, "Only because you said please." Taking his arm, she said her goodbyes and walked out the door.

She tightened her grip on his arm, causing him to ask, "Are you nervous?"

"Sort of," she confessed, using one hand to play with her dress. "How were you at your wedding?"

"Really nervous, but I had to stand in front of an enormous crowd." They reached the double door, leading to where the ceremony was being held. "You're ready for this Robin, and I mean that wholeheartedly."

"Let's just go in," she said softly, pushing open the doors. He was right, she truly was ready for this.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Carreercrim331 for suggesting this! And thank to everyone who has reviewed, because I just hit 50! I really wasn't expecting that many to be honest!<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**OrangeStreakedStar: Thank you, I'm glad you like them!**

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: I don't see how she couldn't, he's just so adorable!**

**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: I can see why it was so easy for Lucina to masquerade as him, with his tiara and all. Also, I really like the way I phrased it, and I'm glad you understand it! As for the seals, you can get a second seal from the renoun awards I'm pretty sure. Are you playing as Fem!MU? I always you the first second seal I get on my avatar if it's female, just to reclass to Pegasus Knight. Also, sparkly spaces can give you a rift door for an Anna, if that helps.  
><strong>

**Thanks you for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter!**


	25. 032 Night

Robin walked into the tent silently to avoid waking Inigo up. She grinned at the way he was sprawled out, quietly taking off her robe. She laid down, with her back facing him. Inigo slung an arm around her waist, surprising her because she thought he was asleep. He gently kissed her back mumbling, "It's late love. Why are you still up?"

"I was going over a few battle plans. I could ask you the same question," she whispered.

He yawned, pulling her closer. Burying his face in the crook of her neck, he told her, "I was waiting for you. How was your day?"

She giggled airily responding, "Go to sleep Inigo. We have to get up early tomorrow."

Inigo pouted stubbornly. "I'm not going to sleep until you tell me how your day went."

"Fine," she sighed. "I helped Morgan study tactics, and then I went over plans with Chrom." He hummed in understanding. "Now go to sleep, okay?"

"Good night," he told her, and she felt his light breathing on her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses:<strong>

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: Thank you! I'll get to your ideas soon, but I have a couple I want to write. I promise I'll do them though!**

**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: I'm glad you can be honest with me! My mom has been making me run around for her on my time off, so I sort of just threw it together. I know it's sort of lazy, but I'll try to make the other ones better. I hope this one is to your liking! For master seals, if you have the Harvest Scramble DLC you can get one their. It's much easier than the Hot Springs Scramble, which gives you a second seal.**

**OrangeStreakedStar: Yay, a fellow Chrobin shipper! I always thought Chrom would walk her down the aisle (when he's not marrying her, of course!) when she got married. I had MU marry Chrom!Inigo so that Morgan could keep the blue hair, because that's what I'm used to seeing him with. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**


	26. 036 Precious Treasure

All she wanted to do was disappear. When she saw Inigo show Severa the ring, she wanted to crawl into a hole and never come back. When she started developing all these crazy feelings, Robin knew she should've turned back. She should've dug a hole and buried all the feelings in it. But here she was, sitting in her tent staring at her left hand that could've had a ring. Why'd she have to go and fall for him anyway? Robin should've seen this coming.

"Robin?" a voice called out, one that was all too familiar. It one that she didn't want to hear right now, but in a strange way, she found it comforting. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," she answered in a strained voice. Taking a deep breath, she adjusted herself. "You can come in, Inigo."

The blue haired prince made his way inside, sitting down next to the tactician. "How's your day been going?" he asked nervously, playing with his hands.

Robin plastered on the best fake smile she could muster. "Pretty great," she lied. "But your day has probably gone a whole lot better."

"I guess," he shrugged. "I've been hoping to settle down and spend more time with the person I love." He turned his head to look at her.

Her eyes flickered downward, unable to meet his gaze. "Severa is a lucky girl." Robin grasped her left arm, in a failed attempt to comfort herself. It only made her feel worse. "You guys are… adorable."

Inigo laughed. He asked incredulously, "Me and Severa? Where'd you get a silly idea like that?"

"Well you showed her a ring, and I just assumed," she told him, finally managing to look him in the eyes. He laughed again causing her to fume, "Hey, why are you laughing anyway?" His continuous fit of laughter made her grumble, "What did you even want?"

His laughter ceased as he blushed profoundly uttering the word, "You."

Obviously shocked, Robin stuttered out, "W-What?"

He slowly drew out each word as he said, "I want you. Nothing else, just you."

"Inigo-," she started, as he held up his hand to stop her.

"Just let me finish my speech before you reject me, okay?" He inhaled deeply, collecting himself before professing his love. "If I had never met you, I wouldn't know what's it's like to smile at someone for no reason. I want to tell you that you cause butterflies in my stomach, and that you take my breath away. I want to be the first thing you see when you wake up." He whipped out a small box, presenting it to her. "I know I may seem like a big flirt, but with you it's different." As he opened the box, a beautiful ring was revealed. "Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

After a short moment of stunned silence, Robin threw her arms around him pulling him into a hug. "Of course!" Pulling back, she shyly looked towards the ground. "D-Do you promise to stop flirting with other girls?"

"I'd do anything for you, Robin." Taking her hand, he slipped the ring on her finger.

She admired the new object in her possession. "Do you mind keeping this a secret for now? I wouldn't want anyone to think I'm distracted."

"On one condition: you let me stay here for the night."

Robin opened her mouth to protest. She sighed, knowing this was an argument she probably wouldn't win. "Fine." And out of pure reckless joy, he leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to TheMysteriousGeek2345 for suggesting this!<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: I hope you like this chapter, it was your idea after all! You other ideas might show up a bit later, as I have the next chapter in my mind.**

**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: What are you reclassing Nowi to, a wyvern rider? I always questioned the lack of axe users in the came, unless you use a second seal. I'll get to your idea as soon as I get a few ideas I have out of the way! If you remember your other ideas you can tell me. **

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing!**


	27. 057 Sacrifice

A year had past, and she was still gone. Inigo remembered the exact day she left, but then again, all the Shepherds did. But it didn't hurt them as much, as much as it had hurt him and Morgan. "Inigo?" a masculine voice called out. "Can I come in?"

Wiping his eyes, he answered, "You can come in Father." He hoped his eyes weren't bloodshot, and that he didn't look as tired as he felt. Inigo never liked showing weakness.

"So," Chrom started awkwardly. "I guess you're feeling pretty awful right now."

Inigo smiled like he usually did, chuckling to lighten the mood. "You have a way with words Father." He tilted his head slightly, observing the man. "Did Mother send you?

"Well… yes, yes she did." He half-smiled, putting a hand behind his neck. "You can tell me anything, Inigo. I know I'm hard on you sometimes, but-"

"But, I'll never be Lucina, right?" Inigo chuckled once more, but it came out strained. "You always adored her, both this you and the one from my time."

"You know it's not like that. Lucina is just so easy to deal with because she doesn't have as many problems, or really any problems."

"And then there's me." Inigo sighed sadly, playing with the band on his ring finger. "The man who spends his days searching for his wife, even though he knows she's not out there."

"Robin is out there," Chrom protested weakly. "We'll find her soon."

_Robin. _The woman everyone longed to see, especially her husband. "Trying to forget her," he commented softly, "Is tearing me to pieces."

The king's eyes softened as he responded, "That's because deep down there's still hope. You should hold on to that hope."

"I think of her all the time," he said, his voice cracking. "Sometimes I can't wait to go to sleep; because that's the only time I get to see her." Inigo buried his face in his hands, to cover up the tears dripping from his face. "There were so many moments I took for granted, because I thought there would be more." There was a moment of silence broken by his words, "Why am I holding on to something that isn't there?"

"Inigo, she will be back. Naga said that if her bonds were strong enough, that she would survive." Chrom looked as though he was trying to convince himself, instead of his son. "If you stop believing in her, she'll never come back."

"I miss her so much, Father."

"Missing someone is your heart's way of reminding you that you love them. Just remember that." Chrom left the room, his footsteps slowing getting softer and softer, until Inigo was all alone.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped this tugged at a few heartstrings. In a while I'll be writing about Robin's return.<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: No, please don't die on me! *rushes to hospital*I hope you like this chapter!**

**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: Oh, the things we do for Galeforce. Are you planning on doing ChromxOlivia? I hope you find your second seal soon. Thank you for understanding, too. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Thanks to the both of you for reviewing! **


	28. 048 Childhood

"Can I feel your stomach again?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

Robin pretended to think for a moment. "How about… no."

Inigo groaned, "Why not? I just to feel her kick again!"

"I told you it's going to be a he," Robin protested. "Besides, I want a boy."

"You have Morgan, and I want a girl." He leaned forward, pressing his forehead to hers. "How can you not want a girl, anyway?" he asked. "You'd have someone to put dresses on, and talk with, and do whatever it is mothers and daughters do."

"And are you going to take her bra shopping? Or, gods forbid, help her through her first break-up?" she questioned.

Inigo frowned, changing his mind. "On second thought, I want a boy. But then again, Morgan is such a mamma's boy, and I want a daddy's girl."

She patted his cheek lovingly. "I pretty sure this child, girl or boy, is going to love you."

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Marc yelled excitedly. "Look at what I made!" He handed him a piece of paper, filled with colorful scribbles.<p>

Inigo crouched down to the boy's level thanking him. "It's really nice, Marc. Thank you."

"Mm hmm," he nodded, cheerfully. He pointed to one of the blobs. "That's you," his hand shifted to another part of the paper, "And that's me." He looked around and leaned in to whisper, "Don't tell Mommy, or else she'll feel lonely."

"It'll be our little secret."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to TheMysteriousGeek2345 for this idea. I sort of played off of Robin's pregnancy, but I can make you another one if it's not what you wanted!<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: It's nice to know that you liked it. And please... no more hormones for Inigo. I'm pretty sure he has enough of them XD And congrats on beating level 12! Now you just have to beat level 16 for second seals! **

**Thoaria: Thanks for reviewing, it's always better late than never. Male Morgan is my baby, he's so adorable! I have also shipped him with pretty much every second gen girl...oops.**

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: Thank you, and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing!**


	29. 039 Dreams

The door creaked open, revealing half-asleep Marc holding a teddy bear in one hand. Rubbing his eyes sleepily he asked, "Mommy? Can I sleep with you? I had a nightmare."

Robin cracked open one eye, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. She yawned, looking at the little boy in footie pajama and whispered, "Mm? Sure sweetie." She removed Inigo's hand from her waist, being careful to not wake him up. "You can sleep in between me and Daddy."

Marc walked over to the edge of the bed, boosting himself up. He made his way into the middle, crawling under the sheets. Robin turned her body to face Marc, kissing his forehead. "Mommy?"

"Yes Marc?"

"Will you and Daddy ever leave me?" He clutched the stuffed bear tighter to his chest. "In my nightmare you did."

Robin sighed softly. "We'll never leave you, Marc. Okay?"

"Okay," he whispered, closing his eyes. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she answered back.

* * *

><p><strong>So I won't be updating tomorrow because I have track and I'm going to a dance. Sorry!<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!**

**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: Oh Maribelle... the only reason I train her is so Brady won't be completely sucky. Imo Lissa is better. I hope you do good!  
><strong>

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing!**


	30. 072 Mischief Managed

Inigo headed inside his home, making his way towards his bedroom. Slowly opening the door, he saw Robin in a short dress, sitting with her legs crossed. "Hey there handsome," she greeted, flashing a smile.

"R-Robin?" Inigo blushed, playing with his tie. "Why are you dressed like that?"

Ignoring his question, Robin stood up strolling towards her husband. "So," she started, loosening his tie. "Lucina and Morgan are babysitting Marc at the castle."

"O-Oh, that's nice awfully nice of them." He pulled her hands off his tie, stepping to the side. A look of hurt flashed across her face, but she quickly adjusted herself.

"I was thinking," She purred, "that we could do something together."

"Why don't we go for a walk? A walk sounds nice doesn't it?" He laughed nervously.

She bit her lip, gazing at him. "I was thinking about something different."

"You mean going out to eat?" he asked weakly.

She fluttered her eyelashes. "That's not what I was thinking." She took a step closer to him, pressing her hand on his chest. "I want you to teach me how to dance."

This caused him to blush an even deeper shade of red. "W-What? T-That's too embarrassing."

Removing her hand from his chest, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Please?"

He sighed, "I'm sorry Robin, but I can't." He had seen this coming, when she asked him yesterday to teach her to dance. He'd never thought she would go to such great lengths.

She pulled back, frowning. "Fine. Whatever." And with that she left the room.

Like a lost puppy, he trailed behind her, watching her put away various cooking utensils very loudly. "Robin," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry, but it's really embarrassing."

"I said it's fine alright? Can you go pick up Marc? Lucy and Morgan don't really have to watch him anymore." There was a hint of bitterness in her last sentence, which she failed miserably at covering up. She giggled. "Inigo, stop it!"

He was tickling her sides, making her drop the fork she was holding. "Not until you're not angry anymore."

She laughed until her sides hurt. "O-Okay I'm not angry!"

He ceased his tickling, spinning Robin around to face him. Pressing his forehead against hers, he smirked. "The best part of making up is the make-up kiss."

She leaned closer and closer until their lips were just barely touching. Pulling back, she teased, "It's a shame you won't be getting one." She headed back towards their bedroom, stopping at the doorway. Robin turned her head, winking at Inigo. "I'm going to go change, but I need you to unzip the zipper."

"Gladly."

* * *

><p><strong>*wink, wink* I should probably raise the rating to T, what do you guys think?<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: 1 turn? Nice. I still like Lissa better though. I'll try to get to your request soon!**

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: I glad you think Marc is adorable. I hope you like this chapter!  
><strong>

**Thoaria: I hope you like this chapter!**

**Amy: Thank you so much!**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! **


	31. 043 Dying

"I should hate you," Morgan started, holding a single flower in his hand. "You took Mother away from me."

His only response was the wind.

"But somehow, I know she wouldn't want that." His hands shook, as he clenched them into fists. "I don't understand why you would bring her into this world, for the sole purpose of destroying."

The world was silent, and it seemed like everything had stopped.

Tears hit the ground with no sound, his sobs breaking the silence. "I don't understand. Grandpa Chrom is so much better than you." He dropped the flower onto the grave. "But everyone deserves some kind of love."

With that, he walked away, leaving the tombstone that read Validar all alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Morgan, I never thought you could hate anyone. Thanks to TheMysteriousGeek2345 for suggesting this!<strong>

**Review Response:**

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: Oh, the beauty of sexual innuendos. Inigo's always embarrassed when it comes to dancing, so I thought I'd revolve it around that. Thank you for reviewing!**


	32. 084 Out Cold

"Thank you so much, Robin," Olivia said, giving her a quick hug. "You don't know how much this means to me."

Robin simply smiled in return. "It's no problem, today seems fairly peaceful, and I had nothing to do." In reality, there was a huge stack of papers she needed to fill out, and a couple of strategies she had to go over. This was really just an excuse to not do her work.

"He's out cold, so you just need to feed him when he wakes up. There are crackers, soup, and water," she explained. "Oh, and make sure he's warm."

"He'll be fine, Olivia. Now go on your date with Chrom." Robin gave her a gentle shove.

This caused the dancer to turn a shade of red. "O-Okay." She began to run off, turning her head to shout, "Thanks again!"

Robin giggled, and headed inside the tent. Inigo snored lightly, and she placed her hand on his forehead. "He definitely has a fever," she muttered to herself.

"Wha-," he started softly, cracking open an eye. "Robin?" Inigo asked sleepily.

"Yup!" she said cheerfully, retrieving food from a table near him. "I'm here to take care of you."

"N-No, you can't see me like this," he yawned, closing his eyes again.

Ignoring his comment, she scooped up a spoonful of soup. He sat up, rubbing his eyes lazily. "Open wide!"

He stubbornly shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

"Please?" she asked, sitting down on her knees.

He shook his head again. "I'm not hungry," he said again, and Robin took advantage of his open mouth. Shoving the spoon into his mouth, Inigo gulped down the liquid.

"See, that wasn't too hard," she cooed, taking another spoonful of soup. "How about another one?"

Inigo pursed his lips. This was going to be a long day for the two of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan for suggesting this!<strong>

**Now time for me to shamelessly self promote myself. The first chapter of my new story is up, The Art Of Moving On. If you're into Chrobin, then you might like it. **

**Review Responses:**

**Thoaria: Thank you! It's nice to know I changed your opinion. I hope you like this chapter!**

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: Validar may be better at magic, but Chrom is better at breaking things... Thank you, and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing!**


	33. 010 Breathe Again

"Y-You," he started, blinking in disbelief. "You're back."

Robin smiled gently, tilting her head just slightly. Her silver locks blew in the wind as she responded, "Yeah, I'm back."

Suddenly, he appeared at her side, gripping her chin with his hand. "Just to make sure you're real," he muttered, softly pressing his lips to hers. Their arms tangled together, and he pulled back. Inigo choked out, "You're back!"

She huffed, pouting. "Of course I'm back. Did you think I would leave you and Morgan alone?"

"You always were the motherly type," he teased, pulling one hand back to brush a strand of hair out of her face.

Robin blushed slightly and asked, "I hope you weren't flirting with any girls while I was gone. You always were the philandering type."

Now it was his turn to pout. "I hurt that you would even say something like that. I made a promise to stop flirting, and my words were true."

She opened her mouth, hesitantly saying, "Would you're words be true if I asked you to say you loved me?"

"I could watch you for a single minute and find a million things I love about you. I-I love you, Robin, always have, always will."

"You're so cheesy, and I find it absolutely endearing," she cooed. Robin wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling him closer. "You going to have to tell me everything you did in the past two years."

"I was thinking of you, mostly." He kissed her forehead continuing, "It's amazing how you can go months without seeing someone, but they cross your mind every day. I thought of you before I fell asleep, the words you said, everything we laughed about, and all the moments we shared."

"You know, I'm surprised you never got a date before you met me. I'm sure if you used that on any girl, their heart would melt."

"The real question is does it work on you? That's all I really care about."

"Y-Yeah, it did."

* * *

><p><strong>A little insight on the tactician's return.<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Thoaria: I hope that this chapter is up to your standards!**

**DustedWithStars: Thank you! The only other RobinxInigo story I can think of is Park Benches, at least on this website. I'm fairly certain AO3 has one. I always thought Morgan had a softer side, but I probably would've done the same as you to Validar's grave. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing!**


	34. 055 Waiting

"Inigo, get up," Robin groaned, trying to push him off the bed. Mostly everyone was up, and she didn't see why it was so hard for him.

"But I don't wanna," he yawned, wrapping his hand around her waist. Pulling her closer he whispered, "Stay for a few more minutes."

"But I have to go over a few battle plans," the tactician complained, struggling to escape his grasp.

"I'll be cold if you leave." He buried his face in the crook of her neck pouting. "Wouldn't you rather stay here with me?" There was no response. "Please?"

She sighed, "Fine, but only for a little bit."

He smiled sleepily. "You know I love you, right?"

"You better," she grumbled, closing her eyes to drift off to sleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses:<strong>

**Thoaria: Thank you so much, that means a lot to me! I hope you like this chapter!**

** DustedWithStars: Thank you! I've always liked the playboy type, and I thought girls were into that stuff. Liam O'Brien was the perfect choice for Inigo, I can't imagine him with any other voice. I hope you like this chapter!**

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: I've always wondered what the tactician's return would be like, after Chrom finds them in the field. I hope you like this chapter!**

**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: Oh sorry, I didn't mean to offend you! I was talking about the stories I knew of, but if you remember the names of the other one's I would love to know.**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing!**


	35. 062 Magic

"Robin, I have something serious to ask you," Inigo told her, putting on his sternest look.

She raised an eyebrow and asked curiously, "What?"

"I want you to teach me how to use magic."

"No," she answered flatly.

"Why not?" he whined, tilting his head slightly.

"Because if you're anything like Olivia and Chrom, you're not good at using magic," Robin explained, crossing her arms. "I've tried teaching them both," she started, wincing, "and it didn't turn out well."

"That doesn't mean it runs in the family!"

"Lucina can't use magic either," she added, giving him pointed look. "So you probably can't use it."

He clung to her arm, begging, "Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No Inigo, now stop."

"Please?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Really?" he asked, perking up a little.

"No."

"Explain yourself," she hissed at her husband.

"Mother, I'm really, really sorry!" Morgan apologized.

She softened her glare as she looked at her son. "Sweetie, I know it wasn't you. I'm sure it was your father."

"W-What? Whatever do you mean?" he asked, feigning confusion.

"Morgan could you leave the two of us alone?" He muttered a quick okay before leaving his parents alone. "It must have been a coincidence that Gerome's tent caught on fire, and that you were holding a fire tome, right?"

"Yup, must've been a coincidence," he lied, hiding the tome behind his back.

"Don't lie to me."

If her glare could kill, Inigo was certain he would be six feet under. "Fine," he sighed. "I asked Morgan to teach me magic."

"What, really?" she gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "I couldn't tell."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled in response to her fake shock.

"You realize when Gerome gets back from training, he's going to kill you." She giggled softly. "I think that's a fairly good punishment."

"Laugh it up at old Inigo, why don't you. I gotta go replace his tent, so have fun making fun of me." He scrambled off to the storage tent, leaving Robin by herself.

"That idiot," she muttered, "is going to be the death of me."

* * *

><p><strong>I had my band concert today, and we actually did not suck. Any of you guys play an instrument? I play flute :) <strong>

**Review Responses:**

**Thoaria: I'm gonna have to agree with you there. Chrom!Morgan is definitely my ****favorite child. **

**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: Yay, crisis avoided! I'll check out that story in my spare time, thank you for telling me.**

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: Thank you, and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing!**


	36. 083 Heal

Robin paced anxiously outside the tent. Her head shot up immediately as she heard Lissa make her way out, and quickly ran to approach her. "Is he going to be okay?"

Lissa's gaze softened. "Yeah, he just needs to rest though."

"He's such an idiot," Robin whispered, but loud enough so Lissa could hear. "He shouldn't have taken that arrow."

"But it would've hit you," she pointed out, "Right here." Lissa gestured to her heart. "He's pretty smart for an idiot."

"That doesn't mean I want him to get hurt though."

Lissa only smiled in response. "You can go inside if you want, he might be awake."

Robin uttered a quick thank you before slipping inside. "Inigo," she said softly. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he grunted. "Bruised, but I'm perfectly fine. I'm not going to leave you anytime soon."

"Although it was _extremely_ idiotic," she started, "Thanks for taking that arrow."

"I've seen enough people die. I wouldn't want you to be one of them, my love."

She giggled softly. "I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"How about a kiss before you leave? I need something to dream about." She strolled over to him, kissing him lightly on the forehead.

"Goodnight Inigo."

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses:<strong>

**Thoaria: Yay, a fellow flute player! I'm sure you'll do fine, because I thought we would do awful. I guess the anxiety helps people preform better?Thank you!**

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: Yay, go magic modifiers! I hope you like this chapter!**

**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: It might've happened, since Inigo can't use magic XD You're previous request is up next, and this new one should be after that. I'm sure you're amazing at singing. I sort of suck at it, so I like to think I make up for it by playing an instrament. **

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!**


	37. 092 All That I Have

Robin crouched down to look at the blue haired prince. He was hiding shyly behind Olivia's leg, refusing to talk to Robin.

"C'mon Inigo, talk to Robin," Olivia told him, gently nudging him in her direction.

"O-Okay Mommy," he replied, cautiously stepping out from behind her. "H-Hi Robin." The way he said her name came out like Wobin, and she let out an aw.

"Hi Inigo," she told him cheerfully, holding out her hand. "I wanted to know if you wanted to play with Marc. He's only a year younger than you."

Inigo looked back at his mom for approval. Olivia nodded, smiling at Robin. He hesitantly reached out his hand, his tiny palm fitting with hers. They began to walk away, when Robin looked back at Olivia. Olivia mouthed a quick, "Thank you," and Robin nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Robin?" Inigo asked quietly.

"Yes?" she asked, looking down at the little boy.

"What does Marc like?"

"He likes bugs and books," she answered, opening the door to where Marc was. "Marc likes playing outside too."

"Mommy!" Marc squealed, running over to hug her leg. He looked at Inigo with a large grin. "Are you here to play with me? I tried playing with Noire once, but she didn't like the things I like."

"Yeah, Inigo's here to play with you," Robin explained, releasing Inigo's hand. "Be nice okay?"

Marc stopped hugging her leg and ran towards all his toys. "Inigo, what do you wanna do first?" Inigo waddled over to Marc and pointed to a toy train. The two played together, and there wasn't any fighting, mostly because Inigo was quiet.

Arms wrapped around her waist, and she let out a small gasp. "So," a familiar voice started. "Is little me playing with Marc?"

She spun around to look him in the face. "Yes. I knew you were shy when you were younger, but not this shy." She teased, "You have such a big mouth now, and I wouldn't be able to guess."

"Come on," he said, placing a hand on his heart. "You're words hurt, you know."

She planted a kiss on his cheek. "Don't worry I'm only teasing you. How was work?"

"It was fine, boring as always. Father always has me do the most boring things, and I never get to talk to anyone." He wrapped an arm around her waist, using the other to brush a strand of hair out of her face. "I'd much rather spend time with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan for suggesting this!<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**DustedWithStars: Boy saves girl or vice versa stories are always cute imo. Yay, flute buddies! The people in our band range from really good to okay, and I like to think I'm somewhere in between.**

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: Inigo is Robin's hero! I have lots of friends who play clarinet, but my bff plays flute with me. It's a good instrament though! **

**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: I guess that could happen. I love both Inigo and Owain's hot spring scramble convos with MU when they're married. They're adorable! Olivia's always better off using a lance than a tome in my play throughs. I guess it depends on the stats. She usually ends up as a Swordmaster when I play.**

**Thoaria: Thank you, and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing!**


	38. 012 Insanity

The sniffling was driving her insane. Robin had no idea where it was coming from, and it was distracting her from her book. Besides the annoyance it was, she was oddly curious to see where it came from. She shut her book to go explore. The culprit was none other than Inigo, who had a bruised cheek.

"Robin?'' he asked, wiping his eyes with his hands. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to figure out where all the noise was coming from," she responded nonchalantly. She narrowed her eyes. "Did someone hurt you? If it's someone in camp, I can-."

He held up a hand to silence her. "It wasn't anyone in camp. It- it was-," he started, sniffling some more. Inigo bawled, "It was a pretty girl!"

Robin realized how awkward the whole situation was. "Ah, I see." She hesitantly made her way over to him, gingerly touching his cheek. "I can treat that for you. Chrom was accidently punched by Sumia once so I know how."

A smiled tugged at Inigo's lips. "Sumia punched my father in the face?"

"It was an… accident." This made Inigo grin, causing her to gasp. "There's the smile we all love!"

His smile slowly morphed into a smirk. "You love my smile?"

She raised an eyebrow responding, "Don't push your luck."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan for suggesting this!<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**DustedWithStars: I think it would be adorable to see how the future children react to their present selves. Imagine Yarne being all like, "Now the taguel race won't die out!" I've always wanted to play violin. I guess I'll stick to flute and piano.**

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: Oh the beauty of sexual innuendos... and thank you!**

**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: Thanks! Ricken!Laurent!Morgan is where it's at. Any Inigo is a cute Inigo imo, but him flustered is absolutely adorable. Also, will you be continuing The ruin's tale? I really like it and I was curious. After you finish Behind pixels, of course.**

**Thoaria: Ikr! I think it's absolutely adorable!**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing!**


	39. 100 Relaxation

"Thank you so much for helping me unpack these books," she told him, carrying a large box. "Everyone says I read too much, but you can never have too many books."

Inigo chuckled quietly, knowing he had offered to help so he could spend time with her. "If there was a limit, you probably would've have broken it a while ago." Setting down the box he was hold he began to unpack. Picking up the first one, he noticed familiar it looked. He had the same exact copy back in his time.

"Oh, you found it!" She immediately dropped her crate scrambling to his side. "That's my favorite non-tactical book." Letting out a sigh, she stared at it dreamily. "It has romance and humor and mystery… I wish my life was like that."

"You're starting to sound like Sumia," he teased. "Besides," he started, "It's my favorite book too." Placing it down, he pulled out another one. Surprisingly, he had read that one too.

Robin's eyes lit up like a child in a candy shop. "Oh, that one was amazing too. It's written like poetry, but it has an amazing story."

"I've read it so many times I practically know some lines by heart," he said, slightly blushing. It wasn't often anyone shared his love of books. There was Laurent, but he only read non-fiction.

She grabbed the next book, her face twisting with disgust. "Ick, I hated this one." He glanced at the cover, remembering it as a poorly written fairytale. "There were no plot or good characters."

"Yeah, I hated that one too." Inigo paid attention to how she delicately handled each book as though it were a child. Now was a good moment to tell her how he felt, but even Inigo himself wasn't sure. And it was decided that he loved her. Now all he needed was a ring…

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan for suggesting this!<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**DustedWithStars: Writing is fun but time consuming... I'm so torn sometimes. Robin will always be there for Inigo!**

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: Thank you! I'll get to your request soon!**

**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: Writer's block sucks sometimes. I hate when I type something for an hour then I realize it doesn't make any sense. I can't wait! About your request: I'll get to it soon!**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! **


	40. 091 Drowning

"Wha… What are you wearing?" Inigo asked his wife.

"A swimsuit," she answered simply, posing. "Why, does it look bad? I could put on my robe again."

"No, it'll be fine," he told her. "I just don't want anyone but me admiring you."

She smirked. "So you're a pervert, huh?"

This made him blush a deep shade of red. "N-No!"

She giggled, lightly punching him in the shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm just teasing you." Grabbing his hand, she began to walk in the direction of the water. "Let's go swim!"

He winced. She looked so excited, and he didn't want to tell her that he didn't know how. Carefully stepping into the cold water, he stopped when he was knee deep.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked impatiently.

"Do you know how to swim?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He shouldn't be one to judge since he didn't know either.

"I learned during the two years of peace," she told him proudly, placing her hands on her hips. She began to walk deeper, until she was treading water.

_This isn't too hard, _he thought to himself. She splashed him playfully, and he tried to do the same. Unfortunately, he went under.

"Inigo, you can come up now," Robin said. "Inigo?" She panicked, diving underwater to pull him up. She dragged him to shore.

Coughing and sputtering he choked out, "Thanks."

"Are you okay?" she asked frantically. "Why didn't you tell me you didn't know how to swim?"

"Because you were having fun," he responded dumbly.

She scowled. "You're an idiot! You don't have to do things for my sake." He sat up, and she threw her arms around his neck. "Don't scare me like that again!"

"Fine, I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the mix up on the last chapter. This chapter was suggested by The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan and the last chapter was suggested by TheMysteriousGeek2345. <strong>

**Review Responses:**

**DustedWithStars: They should have an FEA book club. Depending on what I'm reading, sometimes I can't stand non-fiction. I get a essay like every other day, so I get your pain. **

**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: I get it. I should be writing the next chapter of my fic The Art of Moving On, but I'm procrastinating. Sorry about the mix up. **

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: So many books to read, not enough money to buy them, grr. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Guest: If you're talking about Exposed then you're right. If not you can tell me what you were thinking of!**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing!**


	41. 033 Expectations

"Look at him," Chrom grunted out, sitting next to his wife. "He's distracting Robin again." The pair sat by a windowsill, staring at the tactician and his son.

Olivia giggled at her husband's obliviousness. "He's not distracting her, dear. Inigo has taken a particular liking to her."

"You mean like he does with every girl?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "His attention is too focused on flirting. When did he become such a philanderer?"

"From what he told me, it was my fault." She gave her husband a small smile. "Guess we'll have to avoid that when he's born in this time, right?" There was a small, awkward silence. Realizing what she had just implied, he cheeks flushed a deep shade of red.

Of course, Chrom didn't come to the same conclusion as her. "Yeah, I guess," he huffed. "At least he's good at fighting."

"Something he gets from his father," she commented. "It's a shame I'm not as good as either of you."

"Hey, don't sell yourself short," he told her. "You're amazing at dancing, and not as clumsy as me."

"Thanks." She took a few minutes to observe her son. "Do you think he's going to propose?" Olivia already knew the answer, since Inigo had told her the day before.

Chrom huffed, "I don't know. He's confusing."

"Well, if he did you would approve. Right?"

"I would sort of have to. Hypothetically, of course."

"Yes dear, hypothetically."

* * *

><p><strong>I super sorry about not updating yesterday. I had a track meet from 4:15 to 9:00 and I had to do homework and shower after! Also, I'm going to try really hard to update next week. On Monday I have another meet, and I'm going to my grandparent's house on Tuesday and it's a three hour drive. They have no WiFi and I sort of hate typing on my phone because I make too many mistakes and it's complicated to put in line breaks. I try though!<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**DustedWithStars: I learned how to swim at a young age, because my mom didn't know how and she was paranoid I would drown XD We could read Wyvern Wars: Terror at High Noon and Mad Tales of a Bloodthirsty Falcon Knight...all 37 volumes. Ick, midterms are coming up for me, but if I maintain an A average I don't have to take finals. Thank you! I like talking with people who are in the same fandom as me. At my school it's all about Doctor Who, Sherlock, ect. I should thank you for reviewing!**

**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: Yeah, I could do something Christmasy. *cough, mistletoe, cough* I'm jealous, because I still have to get Alpha Sapphire. I have the game boy one, though...**

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: I see, but at least you can swim now! Thanks!**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter!**


	42. 006 Break Away

"Well, what do we have here?" Inigo chanted innocently, leaning against the doorframe. He knew what it exactly what it was, and what he was going to use it for. Lately his wife had been working like crazy, and quite frankly, he felt rather lonely.

Robin's eyes darted to her cloak and then back to him. "I'm going to be late."

Inigo pouted, crossing his arms. "You can't make time for your dashing husband?"

She chuckled. "And so humble too," she added in, rolling her eyes.

He beckoned her closer. "I have something to tell you!"

Robin rolled her eyes again. "Can't you just tell me over here?"

Inigo shook his head, grinning mischievously. "But it's a secret." She made her way over to him, and he wrapped an arm around her waist. Leaning towards her ear, he whispered, "We're standing under the mistletoe. I guess that means you'll have to kiss me."

"I guess so," she answered, giving him a cheeky smile. Pulling his head back, he pressed his lips against hers. Robin noted that he tasted somewhat like peppermint, as she threw her arms around his neck.

He was glad that he had her attention now, but decided to break away. Smirking, he teased her, "You should get going. I wouldn't want you to be late."

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses:<strong>

**DustedWithStars: Aw, thank you! At least he promised to stop flirting with other girls for her. I felt like in some other supports he never really made that commitment. We probably could finish all 37 novels, but then we wouldn't have enough time to play FEA (Nooo!) You're lucky, I pretty much failed a Chemistry quiz today. At least my teacher allows retakes!  
><strong>

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: We all know Inigo's proposal is awkward but cute at the same time. I feel that if Inigo ever watched anyone give birth, he would faint. Thanks!**

** Cyberchao X: THank you for taking the time to review my story! I sort of adore Chrom!Morgan x Vaike!Severa because it's like a giant screw you to Cordelia. Fem!Morgan is sort of sadistic, but I love her dearly. I haven't paired him with Kjelle yet, but I plan to. Inigo and Olivia's supports were one of my favorites too. I'm getting close to finishing the support log, yay! Lon'quxLissa is cute, but she's cute with Freddy too. But he's cute with Sumia and Panne... I tend to play a female avatar more than male. I like Lissa because of her personality and she has some levels on Maribelle when Maribelle joins. I thought the same thing when I was debating who to pair Morgan with. This is super long, so thanks for reading the whole thing!**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!**


	43. 022 Mother Nature

There just had to be a thunderstorm that day. Robin was exhausted, but there was no way she could go to sleep, especially not with Marc crying and Inigo yawning every other minute.

"Do you want me to hold him?" Inigo asked, letting out another yawn.

She snapped, "No, I can do it." Robin knew she was being just a tad bit grouchy, but in her defense, she hadn't really gotten a good night's sleep since Marc was born.

Standing up, Inigo made his way to Robin's side. Marc's wails grew louder, causing him to wince. "C'mon," he whispered. "Let me help." There was a flash of lighting, followed by the crash of thunder. He gently took Marc out of her hands, slowly rocking him back and forth.

Robin sat down on the bed, clutching her forehead. She had a pounding headache, and it seemed like nothing was going right. "Maybe I'm not cut out for this parenting thing."

His head whipped in her direction. "Don't say that about yourself," he scolded. "If anyone can do it, it's you."

"What if I mess up?" she whimpered, staring right into his eyes.

He noted how vulnerable she looked. His voice softened to a kinder tone as he said, "Then I'll probably mess up one hundred times worse." He plopped down next to her and handed Marc over. Slowly, his cries grew softer until he fell asleep. Even the thunder had ceased, leaving the light sound of falling rain. "See, you're doing great."

Robin got up and placed Marc in his crib. She reminisced at how the two of them had gotten frustrated when building it, because they didn't know how. Lying down on the bed, she snuggled up close to him. It seemed like her headache had died down, and Robin sighed. "What time do you think it is?"

"Almost morning, probably," he guessed. Inigo kissed her head telling her, "Eventually we'll actually get a full night worth of sleep."

"Yeah, eventually." She really hoped it was soon, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>It's about 1:30 am where I live and I am not the least bit tired. Probably because I've spend the last two hours trying to draw Cordelia, but I don't regret it whatsoever. (It came out pretty bed, but whatevs)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**Cyberchao X: Yay, I'm a motivator. I read your one-shot and I liked it! Also, "All I Want for Christmas" is my guilty pleasure. I've always found some Christmas/ Winter songs romantic. And for some reason, stores put up Christmas stuff before Halloween. **

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: I officially recruited Inigo in my latest play through, and I'm so happy! I might just have to torture Inigo by making him watch himself be born (sounds sorta creepy...) **

**DustedWithStars: Yay, you take Spanish. Every single one of my friends take French, but I'm here like tomar español conmigo. There might be another Christmas one, just gotta think of it. Can't wait for Chapter 5! **

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! **


	44. 008 Innocence

"Don't you think it's weird that our son is dating one of my friends?" Inigo asked his wife, looking at his son kiss Nah under the mistletoe.

"Don't you think it's weird your perving on your own son?" Robin asked, mixing ingredients in a bowl. It was Christmas day, and a few people were coming over later.

Marc tugged on his mother's pants. "Mommy, why are they kissing?" His face wrinkled in disgust. "It's gross!"

"Because they love each other. I kiss you all the time!" she exclaimed, wiping her hands on her clothes and bending down to look at him in the eyes.

"But they're kiss on the _lips_," he told her exasperatedly. "Owain told me that if you kiss a girl on the lips, you'll get cooties."

Inigo chuckled. "That must mean I have cooties. But I'm perfectly fine, aren't I?"

Marc gasped, "Owain said cooties make you explode! Daddy you're going to explode!"

Robin ruffled his hair. "Sorry to break it to you, but cooties don't make you explode." She wondered if Lissa knew what Owain was thinking.

"Nuh-uh," he argued, placing his hands on his hips. "Cynthia said it was true!"

"Have you guys ever seen someone explode?" Inigo asked, raising an eyebrow. Marc shook his head. "See? It's not true." Suddenly, Inigo clutched his heart stumbling back. "Oh no! It feels like I'm going to… explode!"

Robin rolled her eyes, but Marc immediately rushed to his side. "Daddy!"

Inigo took this opportunity to tickle his son. He placed a flurry of kisses on Marc's face, as his son giggled. Robin looked towards Morgan and Nah, noticing their odd stares. Morgan mouthed, "What?"

She grinned and mouthed, "I have no idea."

* * *

><p><strong>I have a meet tomorrow so there's probably not going to be an update, sorry!<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: Thank you! That's probably the worst part of being a parent... until you get to the angst-y teenage years.**

**DustedWithStars: You can do it! We're watching elf in Spanish so it means no work! Also, I'll get to that probably Tuesday if you don't mind. Like I said earlier, tomorrow I have a track meet and Tuesday night I'm leaving for my grandparent's, so I hope you understand! **

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! **


	45. 027 Foreign

Inigo shook the wrapped box. "What did you get me?" Robin smirked making him groan. "C'mon, just tell me!"

"You'll have to open it first," she sang, holding her own gift. "Can I open this?"

"It is yours, love." He gave her a cheeky grin, to which she rolled her eyes.

Gasping, Robin pulled out a lovely blue pendant. "Wow," she breathed out. "This is really pretty." Robin kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "Now open yours."

Inigo ripped the paper off the box and opened it. "A…pair of tiny shoes?" he asked, puzzled. "Why would we need these?"

"Because," she started slowly, placing a hand on her stomach. "I'm pregnant." Robin found his reaction somewhat hilarious. A look of confusion changed to shock, and then to one of pure joy.

"You're pregnant?" he asked just to make sure she wasn't joking. After she nodded, Inigo grinned placing a kiss on her lips. "We're having a baby!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to <strong>**DustedWithStars for suggesting this! So, I'm back from vacation. Sorry for the wait. I hope you guys had a good Christmas if you celebrate it (or Hanukkah!) I got Alpha Sapphire, what about you guys? Anything good?**

**Review Responses:  
><strong>

**DustedWithStars: I know, I don't have to go to school until the 5th! I tried to actually draw something (cough, Noire, cough) but it didn't come out good. And I just thought I should tell you that I loved your Christmas special. It was actually my inspiration with Chrom and Olivia, er, making Inigo? And I try to avoid incestuous leanings in my game, but sometimes it's hard because I like a lot of ships. **

** TheMysteriousGeek2345: Gullible Marc is a cute Marc. I've always wanted to make Inigo the loving father type, and that's how I thought I would write it. **

**CuteMochi: I wholeheartedly welcome you to this ship! Thank you!**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! **


	46. 025 Trouble Lurking

"All I want is a night off!" she told him, crossing her arms. "Is that so much to ask?"

"Oh right, because I can stop working whenever I'd like," he responded, sarcasm lacing his voice. "I want a night off too. It's not like you're the only one!"

"I practically never leave this house. All I do is cook, clean, and take care of Marc. You get to go on business trips, and I'm here alone!" She huffed, narrowing her eyes.

"I'd rather be here, and you know that!" Inigo yelled, before taking a deep breath. Marc was sleeping, and he really didn't want to wake him up. "I'm the only one who's working right now."

"I would work if I could," she said, pursing her lips. "Someone has to stay home, and I just want you to for one day!" Robin clenched and unclenched her fists. "Do you know how hard it is?" she started, her voice dropping to a low growl. "I don't know if you're seeing someone else, or if you're not taking care of yourself."

"I wouldn't cheat on you," Inigo said, his cheeks flushed. "And I can take care of myself. You're being completely irrational!"

"Mommy?" a new voice asked. Marc stood there, rubbing his eyes tiredly. They both turned to look at him as he asked, "Why are you fighting with Daddy?"

"We're not fighting sweetie," Robin said softly. "Daddy and I are talking about why we're angry. Go back to bed, and I'll be there in a minute to tuck you in, okay?"

He nodded, heading back to his bedroom. Inigo faced her and whispered, "Go tuck Marc in and go to sleep, you look tired." Inigo sighed, "I'll watch Marc tomorrow, okay? Have your day off."

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I should stop being so presumptuous and overbearing." Robin lightly kissed him on the cheek muttering a quick, "Thank you." She patted his cheek lovingly. "You should get some sleep too."

Inigo smiled softly as Robin wandered into Marc's room. How did he get so lucky? Inigo didn't know, but he was thankful for her. Now all he had to do was stop pushing his luck...

* * *

><p><strong>A little trouble in paradise... sorry not sorry. It's literally past 12 here, and I'm writing about couples fighting. I guess I'm cranky when I don't sleep.<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**DustedWithStars: Yeah, I don't think they have a support when their not related. And Owain x Luci... not one my favorite ships. Wait until Inigo realizes how much sleep he's going to lose (insert evil laughter) And Marc finding out who Morgan really is? He'd be like, "But that means I have to kiss Nah! Eww!"**

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: Aw, thanks! I actually will be doing something for New Year's Eve. I hope I don't mess it up since I've never had a midnight kiss, but I think I can make it work.**

**Thanks to you guys for reviewing, and I hope everyone likes this chapter!**


	47. 064 Multitasking

Robin wandered into the barrack with the intention of getting a single book. It was supposed to be a quick in-and-out mission; if it weren't for the oaf she called her husband. He wrapped his arms around her, and Robin jumped slightly. His breath tickled her ear as he whispered, "Here to visit, Robin? It's nice to see your face."

"Inigo," she hissed, her cheeks growing red. "What if someone walks in?" She wasn't one for public displays of affection, and to be caught like this… It would be absolutely mortifying.

He left a few kisses on her neck, causing her to emit a gasp. "It's fine, nobody's going to walk in. Besides, I hardly see you all day."

She most certainly wasn't going to admit it, but Robin loved how romantic hugs from behind were. "I'll see you tonight," she pointed out. "And you'll see me in the morning."

"But that's too long," he told her, slipping his hand underneath her shirt to touch her stomach. "I like seeing you during the day."

Robin slipped out of his grasp, despite his protests. She walked over to the bookcase, pulling out the one she was looking for. Giving him a quick peck on the lips, she said, "I have to go sort weapons. If you really want to see me, you can help."

"Fine," he sighed, tugging her hand. "But you'll have to hold my hand to show me where it is, okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>It's almost midnight, so I'm continuing my streak of staying up late during my break. Oops? Also, if you have never paired Cynthia and Gerome, I suggest you do. It absolutely adorable. <strong>

**Review Responses:**

**DustedWithStars: Yay, now there are two clubs! Being the oldest child in my family also means I get the least attention, so I'm talking ti my cousin right now and we're being rebels. Who needs to get a good amount of sleep every night? I hope you get some sleep in 2015. And yeah, I tried to give them good points, so nobody would have to pick a side (or maybe that's just me who couldn't choose) Marc would maybe develop an inferiority complex, and he would hang with Severa.**


	48. 009 Drive

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at her husband. The palace was having a ball to celebrate the New Year, which meant fancy dresses and food for everyone. "Is there something on my dress?"

"No," he chuckled, dancing with her. "You just look really beautiful today."

"O-Oh," she stuttered out, hiding her face so he wouldn't see her blush. "You don't look that bad yourself, dear."

"We're going to spend all of this year together, okay?" he told her, looking rather serious.

Robin felt sort of bad that she had just recently returned. But things were going to change now, and they could finally be together without the threat of another war looming over them. "Yeah," she breathed out.

"Why don't we get away from all this noise?" he suggested, just loud enough for her to hear.

"I would like that," she responded, giving him a cheeky grin. Taking his hand, he led her down the empty, dark hallways leading them to their designated room. She shut the door behind her softly, a habit of hers.

_5_

They could still hear the party, but they didn't care. Her hands were knotted in his hair, while he tugged hers out of its ponytails.

_4_

"I love you," he whispered, in between kisses.

_3_

"I love you too," she managed to say back before diving into another kiss.

_2_

They both had the feeling that this would be a good year.

_1_

Their lives were certainly taking a turn for the better.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to officially raise the rating of this to T, for more wiggle room. Sorry if that makes any of you uncomfortable! In a little more than half an hour it'll be 2015, where I live! <strong>

**Review Response:**

**DustedWithStars: We could make that club... But we're not bitter or anything, I've come to accept it. My mom doesn't really care since it's break, and I do what I want anyway (rebel for life!) I only have one cousin older then me, and he's the only one who's interested in Nintendo. Eh, I'll take what I can get. And you have me! We can fangirl about Inigo when we review each other's stories ;)**


	49. 042 Standing Still

"Stand still," the tailor ordered, taking her measurements.

Robin hissed in pain as another needle stabbed her. "Sorry," she muttered, looking down at her feet. She didn't know how she felt about this whole ordeal, being a bridesmaid and all.

"Sorry you have to go through this again," Lucina told her, sitting next to her other bridesmaids. While Lucy was sitting casually on a couch sipping at a glass of some expensive wine, while Robin stood there being poked by needles.

"I can suck up," she shrugged, wincing as she was hit again. Why was this so painful? She would think her pain tolerance would grow while she was pregnant. Obviously not.

"We're going to have to measure you every week," the tailor told her, which made her groan. "With your stomach growing, we have to be able to guess how big it's going to be during the wedding."

She was going to get fat. Great.

"No, sir, you can't go in there," she heard a maid argue from outside the door.

"I just want to see my wife," another, very familiar voice, shot back.

"I really don't think you want to go in there," the maid advised, with a few more muffled comments.

The door creaked open, and Inigo walked in. "Robin, are you in here?" He got a good look at her before blushing a deep shade of red.

"That's why I said you couldn't go in there," the maid snickered.

"Inigo!" Robin squealed happily, running over to her husband despite the tailor's protests. "You're here to save me aren't you?"

"Y-Yup," he stuttered out, still blushing. It didn't help that his wife was only in her underwear.

"Aw, you're so sweet," she cooed, using her hands to cup his cheeks. She heard someone whistle, with everyone else giggling.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this here," he told her.

She pulled back, her bottom lip quivering. "Are you-," she started, sniffling. "Are you embarrassed to be with me?"

"No!" he said quickly "It's just that the sooner you get dressed, the sooner we can leave."

This made her smile. "Oh! You're always so thoughtful." She skipped over to her clothes, throwing them on.

Lucina made her way towards her brother. Holding out the glass of wine, she whispered, "Well little brother, you're going to need this more than I do."

He pushed it away. "If Robin sees me take a sip, she'll kill me. Literally," he hissed. "Pregnant women are scary."

Robin hooked her arm in Inigo's. "Let's go sweetie!" She eyed the glass suspiciously. "Are you going to drink that?"

"No dear. Wouldn't think of it."

* * *

><p><strong>And it's 2am and I'm not tired. Yay?<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**OrangeStreakedStar: I super excited for this year!**

**DustedWithStars: It's nice to meet people I so much in common with! I love every character dearly, so it's hard to pick a favorite. Inigo is certainly at the top of my list though. I'm the second oldest, but I've always wanted to know what it's like to be the oldest. My little brother is the biggest crybaby, and nobody worships him. Except my parents. Great.**

**Thanks for reviewing! I hope you guys like this chapter!**


	50. 060 Rejection

It wasn't fun to sit in a coffee shop alone, with only her laptop to keep her company. Work was seriously stressing her out, all these emailing her for help. Robin reached for her cup to take a sip, only to taste a drop of her once full cappuccino. Sighing, she got up from her seat strolling towards the counter.

"Another cappuccino?" the man asked, to which she nodded. "That'll be $3.65."

With another sigh, she dug through her purse for some change. Another hand stuck out a five towards the cashier, which he accepted. Turning to face the mysterious drink buyer she asked, "Who are you?"

"Just a guy who wants to buy a pretty girl a drink," he responded smoothly, to which the cashier rolled his eyes.

"I'll pay you back," she said abruptly, still digging through her bag. Robin knew she had money in there somewhere."

"It's okay," he told her, giving her a cheeky smile. "Sitting with you will be payment enough."

"Excuse me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. This man certainly was forward. "I don't even know your name."

"Inigo."

"Well Inigo, thank you for the drink, but I really have to leave now."

His lips tugged at a frown, but he quickly regained his composure. "At least tell me your name."

"It's Robin," she told him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What a pretty name," he complimented her, which almost made her blush. _Almost._ "I can hold your drink while you get your stuff."

She reluctantly handed him her drink, collecting her laptop. Walking back towards him, he handed her the drink with a grin. Thanking him, Robin rushed outside inspecting her cup. "That idiot gave me his number," she mused, taking a sip. Robin noted that she would call him. _Maybe._

* * *

><p><strong>For the 50th chapter of this story, I decided to write a coffee shop au. Thank you guys for all your support! <strong>

**Review Responses:**

**CuteMochi: Gods yes, the Hot Spring Scramble convo is adorable. And yes, pregnant women are fairly scary. I've seen people eat potatoes for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. **

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!**

**DustedWithStars: We're on the same boat then. I'm going to suck at playing the flute. *sigh* That last chapter was actually based on a true story, when my pregnant aunt jumped out her dress while they were fitting her to hug her husband. I have a...colorful family. Life? My friends's boyfriend just told her he was bi. She interrupted me while I was watching Ouran High School Host Club (Again...) How about you? As for games, I love pretty much everything. Fantasy Life holds a special place in my heart since it came out on my birthday. Professor Layton, Ace Attorney, I could go on and on...**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! **


	51. 011 Memory

"Inigo," Robin shook him awake, frantic that he screamed in his sleep. He stirred, obviously distressed, and she shook him again, this time with more force. "Inigo?"

He shot straight up with labored breathing. "Sorry," he croaked, burying his face in his hands. "I didn't mean to wake you up again."

"Don't be sorry," she whispered, pulling him closer. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" Of course, Robin already knew what it was. Every once in a while he would have the same nightmare of his parent's death. She only wished that she could make it stop.

"Not really," he responded, still breathing heavily. "You can go back to sleep."

Hugging him, she ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to comfort him. "I'm not going to sleep after you had a nightmare," she told him stubbornly. For a quick second, Robin could've sworn she saw a smile. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, his breaths returning to a normal pace.

"Thank you," he said quietly, his arms wrapped around her waist. "I don't know what I would do without you."

* * *

><p><strong>I just realized there's a Psycho Pass season 2 today. THERE'S NO KOUGAMI! :.(<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**DustedWithStars: I'm finally going to get out of my room tomorrow (well, necessarily today) Do you have oras? I have a love for coffeeshop AUs, there just aren't enough of them.**

**LegitElizabethWWEFan: I'll get to that soon! It would be pretty hilarious, though!**

**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: You're back! And yes, I have the attention span of a squirrel. I'd probably throw the cup away, on accident of course. **

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: Inigo is one of the most adorable characters! I love him to pieces 3**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing!**


	52. 051 Sport

She was really tired of this. No matter how many times he lost, Inigo had continuously asked her to play chess with him. Robin was certain it was just because he wanted to beat her, but unluckily for him, she had a competitive side. Right now, it was dark outside and all she really wanted to do was sleep.

Inigo sat, contemplating his next move, and the minutes seemed to tick by. Morgan was falling asleep in his chair, although he was the one who insisted that he should keep score. "If I move there she could…," he trailed off under his breath.

If this were any other time, Robin would've found it cute that he was trying to win. "Just move," she hissed, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

Morgan yawned looking up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Wha?"

"Sweetie," Robin started, gesturing to the corner of her mouth. "You're drooling."

Morgan looked down, wiping his mouth. "Who's winning?"

"Ah ha!" Inigo shouted suddenly, moving his piece. "I'm going to win Morgan, so you might as well write it down now."

Robin rolled her eyes, contemplating her next move. She could easily win this, and end the whole game all together. Sighing, she moved her piece.

"Checkmate," Inigo told her, grinning. "See?" he said triumphantly, staring at his son. "Your dad finally beat your mom!"

Grumbling something under her breath, Robin got up. Kissing him on the cheek, she congratulated her husband. "Nice job, now go to sleep."

"I gotta go tell Owain first," he began, running off. "He owes me some gold!"

"That idiot," she muttered, turning towards her son. "You have to go to sleep too, mister. It's late."

Giving his mother a curious stare Morgan asked, "You could've beaten him. Did you let Father win?"

She hesitated for a second before replying, "No. He simply beat me."

"So you did let him win."

Robin pressed her finger to her lips. "Don't tell your dad, okay? It'll be our secret."

* * *

><p><strong>Grr, school starts tomorrow! Thanks to the <strong>**LegitElizabethWWEFan for suggesting this!**

**Review Responses:**

**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: I hope you feel better. Also, is Harvest Moon fun?**

**LegitElizabethWWEFan: Yay, more Robigo (Inigobin?)! I hope you like this! **

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! **


	53. 041 Teamwork

He quietly opened the door, taking light steps into the house. It was good to be home, he though, although it was late. Inigo didn't expect to see his wife sprawled out on the couch, a book on top of her chest. "Must have been waiting for me," he mused. Was that his shirt?

Taking a closer look, Inigo realized that she was wearing his shirt. He couldn't say he minded. Chuckling softly, he scooped Robin up into his arms.

She stirred. "I-Inigo?" she asked softly, yawning. Her eyes fluttered open for a quick second, before closing again. "You're home."

He hummed in response, making his way into their bedroom. "Go back to sleep, okay? We can talk in the morning."

"How was your trip?" she asked, almost inaudibly.

He was about to place her down on the bed, but she held on to him. "I'll tell you later," he said, but Inigo knew how stubborn his wife was.

"No," she pouted, yawning again. "I'm awake, so you can tell me now."

Sighing, Inigo crawled next to her. "Speeches, meeting, scrambling to get drinks for everyone. It's the usual."

Robin buried her face in his chest. "I'm glad you're back," she mumbled. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, love."

* * *

><p><strong>School sucks, and I honestly don't want to go back. Don't even get me started on track...<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**LegitElizabethWWEFan: I like Rinigo! ~So many cute ship names~ And you're welcome, I did enjoy writing it! As for your question, of course! I love getting requests from people so feel free :)**

**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: Scenario 2 seems like the more probable option. I don't think Inigo will ever win against his tactician wife! As for Harvest Moon, I'm considering getting it, but I wanna finish Alpha Sapphire. Robinigo is a cute one! And school actually started today, the 5th. I wish I got off until later!**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! **


	54. 005 Seeking Solace

Festivals were supposed to be happy things, not a place to talk about such somber topics. Of course, she didn't want to tell him that. Robin would've thought he'd be off flirting with some village maiden, not talking to her. "I'm sorry."

Inigo gave her a smile. "You don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault."

She bit her lip nervously, feeling guilty. In a way, it really was her fault. "I put you on the front lines," she explained, tucking a silver strand of hair behind her ear. "That's why you have to kill actual people."

"But it's to survive," he reasoned, without a trace of skepticism in her voice. "They're standing in the way of a peaceful future." He took a step closer to her, and robin felt her stomach flutter.

"I could let you sit out the next time," she managed to say, taking a courageous step towards him as well. "If that's what you want," she added in, almost breathlessly.

"No," he responded, leaning slightly. "I like fighting near you," he muttered.

Her breath hitched. "If," she started, tilting her head slightly. "If that's what you want." He responded with a hum, their noses brushing lightly. A jolt of electricity shot through her body, and Robin closed her eyes, their lips almost meeting.

"Robin!" a voice called out. "Where are you?"

Robin pulled back with intense speed, hiding her face. What was she thinking?

"Ah, there you are," the voice said, belonging to Chrom. "Everyone was wondering where you were." His eyes darted suspiciously between the two. "What are you two doing out here alone?"

"Robin was asking me how I felt about switching classes," he lied smoothly, with an undertone of frustration. "She wanted to know if I wanted to I would like being a cavalier."

"Oh, well come back when you're done." With that Chrom left, leaving the pair alone once again.

"I-I should get back," she stuttered, blushing. Being interrupted from whatever was about to happen, left her feeling empty.

He wrapped his arms around her, making her gasp. "Thanks for listening." Letting go, he looked slightly more joyful than before. "It's nice to know someone like you."

Robin only smiled in return.

* * *

><p><strong>This one was fun to write. Thank to <strong>**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan for suggesting this! Also, no update tomorrow because I have a track meet, and possibly not Thursday because Ski Club is starting up. **

**Review Responses:**

**DustedWithStars: Arg, you're so lucky. Writing fluff is so much fun! I had band today... not practicing over vacation really messes you up. **

**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: I hope you like this since it was incredibly fun to write. I'll make sure to write some non-relationship ones! If you don't mind me asking, who was your starter? Mine was Treecko! **

**LegitElizabethWWEFan: I understand completely. I'm glad you liked it! I'll get to your request as soon as possible, so sorry in advance if that isn't until Friday. **

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! **


	55. 059 No Way Out

"Why?" Chrom asked bluntly, watching her hand with its new found ring going back and forth between maps.

"What?" she questioned, knitting her eyebrows together. "If you don't like the idea, I can come up with something else."

"Not that," he told her. "I have complete confidence in your strategy. I was talking about your ring."

"You mean, why am I wearing it?" She sighed playing with her new accessory. "It's really pretty, and it's nice to have something in the war."

"Why'd you accept his proposal?"

"I'm sorry?" she asked, confused.

"Why," he started slowly. "Why did you marry him?" Chrom had no idea that Robin was into the playboy philanderer types.

"Because he's really sweet when you get to know him," she huffed crossing her arms. "Of course, you wouldn't know that."

"What do you mean? I know him, he's my son!" he argued, mirroring her crossed arms.

"Just like the time you told him he had no idea what it was like to be at war? I mean, you are dense, but I didn't think you would say something like that to your kid from a future where they're always fighting and running for their lives!" When she was annoyed, Robin had the habit of pursing her lips, and now was no exception.

"I apologized for that," he defended himself weakly. "And at the time, it seemed like the only thing he was worried about was girls."

"Well he promised me he'd stop," she said, uncrossing her arms. "You should be nicer to him, he's your son."

"I know, I know," he muttered, returning his gaze to the map. "Now we should really finish this."

"The conversation or the plans?"

"Father, Robin?" Inigo called out, strolling inside the tent. He carried a tray with some tea, steaming because it was most likely just made. "Frederick told me to give this to you." He gave the two a smile, his eyes settling on his wife. "Oh no, you're pursing your lips. I promise I didn't do anything!"

She grinned, shaking her head. "You didn't do anything Inigo."

Chrom looked back and forth between the two, before clearing his throat awkwardly. "Well, it's getting late. Inigo, would you want to stay here and work on strategies with Robin?"

Inigo stood in awe. "Really?" he asked in disbelief. "You want me to help?"

"Yeah, I do."

Robin noted that it sounded sincere, mouthing a quick thank you before the blue haired king disappeared. "Well, I was thinking that we could divide the army into two groups, and go separate ways."

"He actually let me do something," Inigo whispered to himself.

All Robin could do was smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to the <strong>**LegitElizabethWWEFan for suggesting this!**

**Review Responses:  
><strong>

**DustedWithStars: I had a two hour delay today at least. Then again, it's negative something degrees outside. And I love fluff so, so much. It's fun to write and read! Yay, we both chose Treecko! I think Team Aqua's cooler than Team Magma, but that's just me.**

**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: Glad you liked it. Torchic's German name is Flemmli, right? My brother picked Torchic too. We can't speak of that game, TOO MANY FEELS! (But I do love it!) **

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing!**


	56. 034 Stars

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her, staring at the white spotted sky, grasping her hand. In his time, Inigo had never really gotten the chance to appreciate how luminous it really was.

"Us," Robin answered quietly, squeezing his hand softly. "I was thinking about our future."

"What about it?" he questioned, encouraging her to continue. He turned his head to face her, the radiant moon reflecting off her silver hair. Inigo noted how beautiful she looked at this moment, a thief that took his breath away.

"Do you want to have kids?" she mumbled, and he could barely hear her. She caught his gaze, looking just as flustered as she was.

"Kids?" he repeated, looking at the night sky once more. "One day, when this war is over."

She sighed happily, eyes darting between him and the stars. "How was I lucky enough to meet you?"

Inigo grinned. "You're quite the catch yourself."

Robin snuggled closer to him, giving him an affectionate look. "Still, I'm glad that we're together. What about you, any dreams for the future?"

"You," he responded simply. Inigo realized he didn't have to look at the sky to find the stars. They were right in front of him, in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>The weekend is here, finally! <strong>

**Review Responses:**

**DustedWithStars: Lucky! That's exactly why I like Team Aqua. Double lucky! My writing hand twitches for fluff, so there is little to no dark stuff. C-Can't control...**

**LegitElizabethWWEFan: It's alright, and I'm glad you liked it! I honestly don't mind at all, but I would love to see your list of themes. As for your couples, I can't decide either. I love them both! **

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: At least in the end, he was somewhat nicer. Thanks!**

**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: Nobody can question the master tactician! That's pretty cool about how you got interested in Pokemon. I'm actually the oldest, so I was into Pokemon first, but only by a year. ****"Gates to Infinity"- or OR/AS-graphics? Yes please! **

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! **


	57. 013 Misfortune

He would give anything just to reach her in time. "Robin! Robin, I'm coming to save you!" he shouted, running towards the tactician.

"Inigo!" She cried. "Please help me!"

No matter how close he got, Inigo could not reach her. The look of fear on her face shattered his heart into pieces, but he didn't falter. "Just a few more feet," he told himself, reaching out his hand. "Robin, grab my hand!"

Her eyes widened, filled with sadness. "It's," she started, slowing fading away. "It's too late, Inigo."

"No!" he choked out, watching his wife disappear into thin air. He slumped down to his knees. "Y-You can't be gone," he trailed off.

Inigo shot up, waking up from his nightmare. Covered in a thin layer of sweat, he looked to the side where Robin should've been sleeping. Sighing, he stared at the empty space beside him, the bed feeling big and lonely.

"Father?" a voice called out, the door creaking open. "Are you okay?"

He smiled sadly. "I'm fine Morgan. Go back to sleep."

His son didn't listen, instead walking inside the room. He sat on the edge of the bed and asked, "Did you have a dream about Mother?"

"I did," he answered, playing with his hands. He looked at his son's attire curiously. "Do you usually wear your cloak to sleep?"

"Sometimes," Morgan answered, fiddling with the fabric. "It's the only thing I have left to remind me of her."

Inigo hummed in response. "You'll have memories of her until she comes back. Then we can make new ones, as a family."

Morgan nodded. "Can I ask you something?" Inigo nodded, and Morgan continued. "Nah asked me if I would like to go to Wyvern Valley with her."

"Then go," he told him. "Nobody here is going to hold you back. I-I want you to be happy," Inigo confessed.

"Thank you, Father." Morgan sighed in relief. "Do you promise to tell me when Mother comes back?"

"I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses:<strong>

**DustedWithStars: If you don't have one, you should get a tumblr. Then you could post all your character conversations, for my selfish viewing purposes. **

**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: I should probably start watching it maybe I'll just stick to happy anime like Free! Can't wait to read it!**

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: The world may never know XD **

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! **


	58. 031 Flowers

Robin strolled towards her tent, with the intention of picking up a good book and just reading. For once, it was actually peaceful, and the Shepherds had decided it would be nice to have the day off. A hand grasped her shoulder, startling her. "Wha-?"

Inigo twirled her around, holding out a flower. "Hey there Robin," he greeted smoothly, giving her a trademark smile. He grasped her hand, giving her the flower.

"Inigo, you scared me half to death," she scolded, observing the plant in her hand. "An orchid?" Robin shot him a curious look. "How'd you know this was my favorite flower?"

"Orchids stand for beauty and strength," he explained. With a cheeky smile he added in, "Two words that perfectly describe you."

"That's sweet- wait." Robin eyed the flower suspiciously. "You only flirt with me when all the other girls turn you down."

"W-What?" he stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "You know I only have eyes for you."

"Uh-huh," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"It's true!" he protested. "Besides, I only give you flowers."

Robin gave him a small smile. "Thanks for the flower then." She tucked it behind her ear, and Inigo's face visibly brightened. "You wouldn't mind if I wore it?"

"No!" he shouted quickly, before blushing. "I mean… of course not."

She giggled quietly before saying her goodbyes. "I have to go now, but I'll talk to you some other time." She spun on her heel, and began to walk away. Turning her head slightly, Robin saw him fist pump in joy. "What an idiot," she muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>I have midterms this week *sigh*<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: What language do you watch it in. I know Matt Mercer voices Levi in the english dub so I totally want to watch it in English. I usually don't watch horror, the closest I'll get to that is the time I watched Mama. **

**DustedWithStars: Inigo's punishment is being demoted to single in this chapter. Robin, you can only use Katarina's Bolt on him if you're in casual mode! And Inigo should check out the tumblr dedicated to him and Gerome. Hmm, I wonder how Robin would react? **

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: Morgan is a cutie-pie, isn't he?**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! **


	59. 017 Blood

Robin wasn't quite sure how to react. Her son seemed to be nothing like his future counterpart at this moment. Unfortunately, that was due to lack of babysitters with Owain being the only person who was free.

"Mommy," he said, tugging on her coat. "I love you." Owain coughed, nudging him on. "Not even the whims of time can part us."

Inigo snickered. "Isn't that adorable, Robin?"

She rolled her eyes at Inigo, acknowledging his obvious sarcasm. "Besides the theatrics," she stated, smirking. "Marc sounds just like you."

This made Marc's eyes widen. "I sound like Daddy? Cool!"

"Naturally," he responded. "My son is going to be popular with the ladies."

Now, Marc's face twisted in disgust. "Ew, girls."

"Exactly," Robin told him, crouching down to meet her son's eyes. "You're going to be Mommy's little boy forever."

"Okay!" he cheered happily.

She looked up at Owain, who had been awkwardly standing to the side. "Thank you for watching him."

Owain struck a pose. "Of course! How could I not watch my kin with the blood of heroes coursing through his veins-?"

"Yup, that's great and all, but you should get going," Inigo interrupted him. "You know how Noire gets when you make her wait."

"Right," he responded before rushing off.

"Did you really have to cut him off?" Robin asked. "He is your cousin after all."

"He would've gone on for hours," Inigo drawled out, looking at Marc. "Besides, Marc looks tired. Aren't you buddy?"

"Don't worry. I always look weak after unleashing the extent of my powers."

"Gods," Inigo groaned. "What did Owain teach you?"

"My sword hand! I cannot control it! I...I need your help!"

"I-I think I have a headache."

* * *

><p><strong>I sort of stole this idea from <strong>**DustedWithStars, so thanks for letting me use this. **

**Review Responses:**

**DustedWithStars: No, not a plot twist! And don't you just love hidden angst? I actually had to look up the flower thing, because I don't really know anything about that stuff. I thought the orchid meaning was cute so that's how it was used! And Chrom has no choice but to listen to Robin. Two words: master tactician.**

**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: I still love Chrom's voice though. ~decisions, decisions~ A quick summary of Mama: 2 girls are raised by a ghost, until they're found by their uncle who takes them home. The ghost "Mama" follows them back and haunts them. It's not the best though, and it wasn't too scary. **

** TheMysteriousGeek2345: I'm glad you liked it! **

**LegitElizabethWWEFan: Aw, thank you! And I'll get to your request tomorrow. Thanks for the well wishes, but math is going to kill me. **

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! **


	60. 077 Test

"So," Lucina started, grasping the Falchion for comfort. She found herself more often than not questioning her brother's motives, but this time it was different. She'd never though that Inigo would fall in love. "How'd she react to the proposal?'

He sighed happily, looking out into the distance. "She thought I was going to propose to someone else. Lucy, you should've seen the look on her face when I told her that I loved her!"

Lucina felt her lips twitch at a smile. Maybe she had been spending too much time with Gerome, but she felt more serious than usual. It was nice to see her brother actually- wait. "Did you mean it? You tell lots of girls that you love them," she pointed out.

Inigo scoffed, "Of course I meant it. Robin, she's different." He had this confident gleam in his eye, standing proudly. "She's not like those other girls."

"Just don't break her heart, okay?" Lucina muttered under her breath.

Inigo could hardly hear her, but an idiotic grin broke out on his face. "You know, besides the weird relationship you have her, you sure are nice to Robin." He teased, "Are you finally over your crazy jealousy?"

"I'm not jealous," she argued, feeling the need to stand her ground. "I just… We can't have a brokenhearted tactician because of your silly games."

"Like I said, Robin's different." He smirked. "I should ask you about Gerome. I hear he has a weird fetish for manhandling."

She punched her brother in the shoulder. "Shut up!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to the <strong>**LegitElizabethWWEFan for suggesting this. Also, I have a meet tomorrow and ski club on Thursday, so most likely no update until Friday. **

**Review Responses:**

**DustedWithStars: ROBIN IS THE SHIPPING LORD. We need to make that a thing, like now. I mean flower language? So many fic ideas! Don't worry, Robin loves her dysfunctional family. **

**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: I probably end up watching it in Japanese too. Nobody can replace the legendary Owain Dark!**

**Thanks for reviewing!**


	61. 093 Give Up

Inigo was absolutely bored. Not only had his girlfriend decided to study for the night, but he was invited to go study with her. When did he ever study? "Robin," he groaned, sitting on the bed in frustration. "Are you done yet?" His only response was silence. "Robin?" He sat up to look at her. "Maybe you should take a break."

"But I can't," she told him, as though it was obvious. "I'm going to bomb my biology midterm, I just know it!"

He sighed, making his way towards her. "Come on Robin, you're not going to fail." Inigo shut her books, despite the protests, reassuring her, "You're going to do just fine, so stop stressing yourself out."

Robin pouted, getting up from her chair. Tilting her head to the side, she bit her lip. "How come you never study?" she mumbled under her breath, hoping he didn't take it the wrong way.

"Because I don't think I need to," he told her nonchalantly, even chuckling a little. "Besides," he drawled, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I have my super smart girlfriend to do all the thinking for me."

"Is that so?" she questioned sarcastically, lightly gripping his shirt. "What are you good for then?"

"I make sure you don't die by studying too hard," he whispered, connecting their lips. He felt her relax into the kiss, making him smile.

"Robin?" a voice called out.

She pulled back hissing, "Shit. You have to go, it's Validar."

"You mean your dad?" he asked, frowning that he already had to leave.

"Whatever," she told him, rolling her eyes. "Jump out the window or something."

"Robin," he whimpered, wincing at the possible outcomes of her plan. "We're on the second floor."

"Then hide under my bed!" she whispered furiously, as someone knocked at her door. It was ridiculous to see a man of his build try to fit under her bed. If this were any other time she would've laughed.

Validar entered her room, looking at her curiously. "I could've sworn that someone was in here," he muttered. "I'll be in my study," he said, this time louder. "Please refrain from disturbing me." And with that, he left.

"Gee, thanks," she huffed, before crouching down at the side of her bed. "You can come out now."

Inigo wiggled his way out, giving her a glare. "I am never doing that again."

"Will you feel better if I let you stay the night?" she asked innocently, holding out her head. "And you can sleep on the bed."

"No," he muttered, flailing his hand lazily. "Your carpet is comfortable."

"There are better places to sleep than on the ground you know."

* * *

><p><strong>So I wrote an AU, cuz' I'm pretty sure I bombed my math midterm. I cried in the school bathroom instead of going to band, oops? Also, the new fire emblem trailer is just- just... I have no words for how excited I am. <strong>

**Review Responses:**

**DustedWithStars: No words to describe it, honestly. It's almost like Lucy's been spending time with Severa!**

**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: There's two thing that perfectly describe Inigo: bad pick up lines and manhandling. I've always wanted to write Owain, but I sort of can't. I'll get to your request soon!**

**Cyberchao X: My three year old cousin told me that cooties make you explode, so that's where I got it from! XD And couples fighting and making up is adorable, imo. Torchic as a starter is pretty cool. And yeah, I wanted Flowers to be the last theme, but I couldn't hold it off anymore!**

**LegitElizabethWWEFan: I'm so glad you liked it! Reading you guy's praise really makes my day!**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! **


	62. 056 Danger Ahead

She just wanted to talk to him, but everything related to the philandering prince always had a way of turning sour. He only talked to her when no one else agreed to his date, and when she initiated the conversation something just has to go catastrophically wrong. So, when he tripped over that pebble and their lips connected, Robin had no idea how she didn't see it coming.

Inigo pulled back, flushing a deep crimson, stuttering out apologies. "I-I'm so sorry Robin! I didn't mean to kiss you!"

Robin brought a hand to her lip, widening her eyes in horror. That was her first kiss, well, at least that she could remember. "It's fine," she whispered softly. "I'm just going to go now." Turning on her heel, Robin almost broke out into a sprint.

"Wait!" he called out, running towards her and grasping her hand. "Are you okay? I'm really, really sorry."

She whipped her head back to face him, frowning. "Can I ask you something?" She took his nod as a way of telling her to continue. "In your future, did I-," she stopped abruptly, taking a deep breath. "Did I fall in love with someone?"

Now he knew exactly what the matter was, and it made his heart drop. "Not that I know of," he answered sincerely, loosening his grasp. "You're worried that you're cheating on someone you don't remember, aren't you?"

"I- yeah," she sighed. "That was my first kiss."

"It was mine too," he confessed, rubbing his neck awkwardly. In a way, he was sort of glad that he was her first kiss. The thought of another man kissing her made Inigo feel something he didn't quite understand just yet. "I guess it was sort of weird, and it wasn't really that good."

"I'm sorry," she apologized, giving him a small smile. "I didn't mean to ruin anything for you. Besides, how come you haven't kissed anyone yet?"

"I flirt, but I am most certainly not a player," he argued, feeling a tad bit hurt. "I don't know why nobody wants to kiss me," he whined, "I'm so nice and I'm royalty."

"We'll that's certainly one way to look at it," she grinned, sounding somewhat amused. Maybe the reason he tripped was because his ego was too big.

"I guess," he hummed, looking at her with a gleam in his eye.

"What is it?" she asked suspiciously, tilting her head just slightly. Robin found herself getting lost in his eyes as she searched them for an answer.

For the second time that day, their lips collided, this time being much more pleasant. He pulled back quickly, leaving the tactician with an empty feeling. "I just thought we have a better kiss," he told her cheekily, smiling. "Bye Robin." And he left, leaving Robin much more confused than she was before.

* * *

><p><strong>My coach scheduled track practice on a weekend, ugh. I mean, who does that? Thanks to <strong>**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan for suggesting this.**

**Review Responses:**

**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: I starting to think that the kid who used it on me spend his time looking up the worst pick-up lines. My carpet isn't all that comfortable, so I prefer my bed. I hope you like this! Your idea was really fun to write.**

**LegitElizabethWWEFan: W-Wait, you're in college and you actually like reading my story? Thank you, that makes me so happy! As for midterms, I'm drowning in them at the moment. **

**DustedWithStars: The thing is that we had 45 minutes to do 56 questions. I finished half of them, and I didn't get to check my work. Hopefully Spanish is easy... Also, Inigo sound desperate for love. Lucky for him, he has it in both our stories! Poor Gerome, always caught up in this shady manhandling business.**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing!**


	63. 058 Kick in the Head

"What about this one?" he asked, showing Severa the ring. Don't get him wrong, Severa had an attitude, but she certainly did have good taste in clothes. After all, she did manage to get her dad to but tons of dresses for her, that weren't even that terrible looking.

"Are you daft?" she responded, her nose shriveling up at the sight of the small item. "No girl wants to wear that in public." Her eyes scanned the counters, lighting up at the sight of the perfect ring. Severa stuck out a finger in the direction of the gorgeous piece of jewelry and said, "That one."

"Oh, that's pretty nice," he muttered, beckoning the store clerk over. "What's the price of this one?" He nearly fainted at the price. "W-What?"

"If you really like her, then you'll get it," she told him nonchalantly, picking at her nails. "Don't be cheap."

"B-But that's all the money I have," he whined. "I'm never going to be able to afford anything ever again. Gods, this is worse than the time a girl robbed me blind!"

"Pfft, I guess you don't like Robin as much as you say them."

"But I do!" he protested, whipping out his wallet. "Fine, fine. I'll take this one." Inigo took the cash out his wallet, his hand shaking as he handed it over. "There, I did it. Guess that proves how much I like her."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p><strong>~Guess what~ I got picked to RP as Cherche on tumblr! Unfortunately, someone's already auditioned as Inigo and Robin, and Robin has to be married to Chrom, so my ship got sunk. But anyway, you guys should check it out! My username is wyvern-rider-cherche, so I would appreciative it!<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: Thanks for requesting this!**

**DustedWithStars: The beauty of love is adorable. There needs to be more Robin x Inigo on this site. I mean, their names fit together perfectly! Owain has Kjelle and Noire, doesn't he? Unless, he's not into women...**

**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: Like father, like son? Your review sent me into a fit of giggles. I'm sure you'll figure it out. Your chapters always end up great anyway.**

**LegitElizabethWWEFan: I have to say, congrats on getting the first chapter of your story out! I guess now I know not to take political science? If I get an A average in all my classes I don't have to take finals, so hopefully I don't bomb anything else. Also, I wouldn't feel bad, I'm probably the biggest cry baby there is when it comes to school. **


	64. 050 Breaking the Rules

"Inigo, we're going to get caught!" Robin whispered harshly, looking at her idiotic husband. She couldn't say that she didn't enjoy trying on Olivia's dancing clothes, but it certainly was weird.

Inigo on the other hand, looked rather dashing in Chrom's armor. It was too bad the brand was in his eye and not on his shoulder. He struck a pose, "How do I look?"

"Like a hero," she admitted, twirling around. "I was not meant to be a dancer." The outfit was revealing, it was no wonder Olivia was so shy.

"You look gorgeous," he complimented, grabbing her hand and twirling her around once more. "If being pretty was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged."

Robin let out a giggle. "That's terrible." She used her hand to flip her hair back adding sarcastically, "Go on, flatter me."

"Of all the beautiful curves on your body, your smile is my favorite," he told her with a sheepish grin.

"Aw," she cooed, touching his cheek lightly. "Are you blushing?"

"R-Robin," he argued weakly, pulling her closer.

"You know how I said you looked like a hero?" He nodded. "Well, you're my hero." This only made him flush a deeper shade of red.

Suddenly the door opened, and the king and queen of the realm walking in the room. Robin and Inigo jumped away from each other with intense speed, and at this point they were both read. "Well what do we have here?" Chrom asked curiously, almost amused.

"R-Robin is that mine? This is so embarrassing!"

All they could do was smile.

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't written anything couple-y lately, so here it is. Happy MLK Day guys!<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**LegitElizabethWWEFan: The prince can't get anything less for his princess! I have so many fics I want to write, but I still have to finish 2 including this one. Everyone has to take finals? Super sorry about that. Thanks for the advice!**

**CuteMochi: Twinning! A lot of people don't like Severa, but she's one of my favorite characters! And it's alright, I get it completely!**

**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: Sorry, I should be clearer. The pebble tripping thing was a reference to Chrom and Sumia, and your whole review overall made me laugh. Especially Manhandla. I can't wait to read it!**

**DustedWithStars: RPing is actually super fun. I tried it for the first time today, and I like so far. And yeah, Cherche and Minerva are two of my favorite characters. Severa got stuck with Morgan to pamper her, but his daddy's broke so he probably is too. XD Poor Chrom. He has to deal with his crazy army!**

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: He is, isn't he? Severa is super fun to write, too. Thanks!**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! (Holy 5 reviews guys, wow!)**


	65. 075 Mirror

As Robin stood in the mirror, she looked at the hideous marks that now covered her stomach. She groaned, absentmindedly tracing them with her hand. Sniffing, Robin found herself almost on the verge of crying. "I thought these mood swings went away after giving birth," she muttered, wiping her eyes.

Inigo poked his head inside the room. He frowned, immediately realizing what his wife was doing and asked, "Why do you keep doing this to yourself? They'll go away eventually."

"But I want them to go away now," she whined, pouting just slightly. "They make me feel ugly."

Still frowning, the prince made his way to her side, placing a hand over her stomach. "I don't think they make you ugly. They're a part of you, and every part of you is beautiful."

She gave him a small smile. "You really think that?"

"Of course I do. Would I ever lie to you?" he asked innocently, planting a kiss on her cheek.

She giggled, only to be interrupted by the very, _very_ loud crying. She sighed, walking over to the crib to pull Marc out. "You hungry, little guy? I'm sure you are," she cooed.

Inigo smiled. _So this is what it's like to have a family._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so happy, my teacher let me finish my midterm today. I also got offered to take Honors Bio, so today's been a good day! Have you guys heard of the card game, Magic? I spend an hour today at a club my friend convinced me to go to, and he tried to explain it to me. Needless to say, I didn't get it at all. Also, I have a track meet tomorrow so most likely no update!<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**LegitElizabethWWEFan: Thank you! And yeah, I would hope I know what you're talking about. You updated while I was in class, so I had to resist the urge to read it right then and there. **

**DustedWithStars: Somehow her clothes suit her though. Wyvern man, what an original name. Gerome's gonna end up beating everyone up one day, I swear.**

**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: I really want Inigo to be a dancer. Maybe I should've made him wear Olivia's clothes.**

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: Sorry, sometimes I'm lazy and I don't read over my work. Also, I drew inspiration from that one after checking out the 30 day OTP challenge, and one of the prompts were cosplaying. **

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! **


	66. 082 Can You Hear Me?

"We're terrible parents," Inigo muttered under his breath, staring at his wife who was currently crouching behind some bushes.

"Shut up," Robin hissed, pulling her husband down. "Don't you want to see our son propose?"

"Not really," he huffed, crossing his arms. "It's weird and stalkerish. We should give them privacy, and let them have their moment."

"It's not every day you get the chance to see your son propose," she insisted, peering at the blue haired boy and the manakete child. "Aren't they just the cutest?" she cooed, listening to Morgan's little speech. "My little boy's getting married!"

He sighed, mentally awing at her excitement. She hardly got this excited about anything, especially during the war. "Robin," he drawled.

"What?" she asked curiously. "You want to get a closer look?"

"No," he said bashfully ducking his head. Inigo wasn't even quite sure what he was thinking. He opened his mouth to speak once more, before realizing that Robin had already moved. "W-Wait, Robin!"

"Inigo, help me up," she requested, grabbing his hand. "We can see better from that branch up there."

"Robin, I'm not letting you climb that tree," he said sternly, cracking a smile. "Knowing you, you'll probably fall."

"We're missing it!"

"Robin," he repeated this time much more serious.

"What is it?" she asked, almost annoyed. "I bet we missed it already. Now we'll never know what cheesy line he used out of the countless ones you gave him."

"It's okay," he told her, taking a couple steps in her direction. "Let them have their moment. They deserve to experience it alone, alright?"

"But what if he starts wanting to do everything alone?" Robin asked, biting her lip. "What if he wants to move away so he can be alone with Nah?"

"I see the problem now," Inigo muttered, holding her hands. "You're scared of losing him, aren't you?"

"Well, of course I am," she grumbled. "You're not? He's your son too."

"Which is why I trust him," he responded, lightly swinging their arms back a forth. "You want him to be happy, don't you?"

"Of course I do," she argued, widening her eyes at him. "It's just- I just…"

"Besides," he continued, ignoring her protests. "After all this fighting, we'll have to find a house for the two of us. Maybe one with an extra room for a nursery?"

"A-A nursery?" she asked, a smile appearing on her face. "You mean, for a baby?"

He hummed in response. "Do you want that?"

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" she responded.

"Mother, Father?" called a very confused Morgan. Nah stood beside him, a new ring on her finger. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing dear," Robin giggled. She couldn't wait for this war to be over.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for my two day hiatus. On the brightside, I got a 90 on my Math midterm. I also learned how to turn on skis. It's been a good two days! Thanks to Reader for suggesting this!<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**Reader: Thanks, and I hope you like this!**

**MewFanGirl: Glad you like it, and sorry about that. King Chrom just has a certain ring to it, you know? And as for kid-avatar marriages, they have some of the sweetest supports with Morgan. I know it's only minor script changes, but it is really cute.**

**DustedWithStars: Agh, English. You should send Inigo's pic to Anna so she can make a calender. I mean, I would so buy it! Also, if Gerome kills Inigo, Robin's probably going to kill him. **

**LegitElizabethWWEFan: I'm such a rebel I went to the bathroom to read it, but then I had no signal so I couldn't. ~Midterms are finally over~ The term ends today too, so the only thing I'm worried about is grades. I'm pretty sure I brought up the Honors Biology thing, and that's pretty much my life goal at the moment. **

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: The wonders of a pregnant Robin. I'll get to your request soon!**

** The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: Hopefully the new game has male dancers, or maybe male pegasus knights? They weren't in the trailer, but a girl can dream! How is Inigo failing at making you happy?! I hope you find your pics :)**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! **


	67. 079 Starvation

Inigo wasn't quite sure why women had decided _now _would be a good time to swarm him. Was it possible that he had gotten devilishly handsome overnight? Well, more handsome then he already was.

"Wow, you must be such a good father," some random girl fawned, pulling on his sleeve.

Another yelled in agreement, "I'm jealous of your wife!"

If he was going to get this much attention he would've taken baby Lucy outside of the castle years ago- _NO. _Inigo reminded himself he was happily married with a toddler in his arms.

"Da," the baby said quietly, squirming a little.

He hummed in acknowledgement, looking at Marc. "What is it?"

"So caring!"

"Father my children!"

He ignored that last one. Inigo wasn't even quite sure it was a woman. "Are you hungry Marc? Guess we'll have to go find Mommy then. She knows all your favorite foods."

"Can he walk?"

"Only a few steps," he answered, watching the light in the sky get darker.

"How many months is he?" another girl asked.

"Thirteen months," he responded smoothly. "I really must get going now."

There was a chorus of sad awws, and the crowd dispersed. Sure, Inigo loved attention, but he wasn't sure how Robin would react.

…

"So how was your day with Marc?" Robin asked, watching the toddler happily feed himself.

"Fun," he told her. "Lots of people asked questions. I didn't know that others liked babies that much."

"Of course they do!" she cheered. "Marc's such a cutie, I don't how anyone could resist him!" A look of realization crossed her face. "These people," she started. "Were they all girls?"

_Great._

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, I'll leave her reaction up to you...<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: That would be disastrous, wouldn't it? Thanks!**

**LegitElizabethWWEFan: Ah, thank you! Math kills me a little on the inside, but I guess I have to take it. Thank you! I hope so too, but I'm anxious to see my grades. **

**DustedWithStars: But, what if I wanna be a master of Pokemon? And where can I buy this calender? One day the Justice Cabel is going to take over the world, I swear. **

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing!**


	68. 067 Playing the Melody

After many minutes of coaxing, they had somehow managed to get both Robin and Inigo to sing for all the Shepherds. Of course, Inigo managed to wiggle his way out of singing by convincing everyone that he'd play the piano. Now Robin was left all alone to test out her vocal cords, which she wasn't sure were that good. Singing in the bath was all the experience she had, and this was something completely different.

"Relax," Inigo muttered in her ear, as she sat down next to him on the piano bench. "You'll be great, they'll love you."

"Easy for you to say," she whispered back harshly. "You're not the one who's singing in front of everybody."

He chuckled under his breath, beginning the song. Inigo knew that she loved this song, and he loved it too.

Robin instantly recognized the song taking a deep breath. "I like to say we gave it a try," she sang, looking at the crowd with uncertainty.

All the muffled whispers had ceased, all their attention focused on her. So this was how Olivia felt when she performed. It was no wonder the queen was so shy.

"I'd like to blame it all on life," she continued. Robin knew all the words by heart, the only thing she was afraid of now was sounding awful. "Maybe we just weren't right, but that's a lie, that's a lie."

The whispers began again. Was she really that awful?

"And we can deny it as much as we want, but in time our feelings will show." She was almost certain her face was bright red. Robin was never going to be able to live this down. "'Cause sooner or later, we'll wonder why we gave up. The truth is everyone knows."

The chorus approached, and Robin was feeling much more anxious. Was she doing alright? Would she mess up?

"Almost, almost is never enough," she started, her eyes shifting to Inigo's hands. They almost danced on the piano keys, but she had no idea he could play the piano. "So close to being in love. If I would have known that you wanted me the way I wanted you, then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart but right here in each other's arms."

Nobody was laughing yet, which she took as a good sign. "You're amazing," Inigo mumbled, still playing flawlessly.

Robin's face was probably a tomato at this point, but she had to continue. Stopping would be even more embarrassing. "And we almost, we almost knew what love was. But almost is never enough."

He must've noticed how uncomfortable she was, because he decided to join in. "If I could change the world overnight, there'd be no such thing as goodbye."

She sighed softly in relief. Inigo was a wonderful singer, how had she not known this before?

"You'd be standing right where you were, and we'd get the chance we deserve," he continued, still playing the piano.

She was breathless. He was a phenomenal singer, and she would have to get him to do this more often.

"Try to deny it as much as you want, but in time our feelings will show," he sang, starting to get slightly red.

This must have been embarrassing for him, so she decided she might as well join. They harmonized together, "Because sooner or later we'll wonder why we gave up. The truth is everyone knows."

And so, together they sang for the rest of the song. The pair gave each other a knowing look as no one said a word. They must've been awful.

"Oh gods," she whispered. "This is embarrassing."

Then, one person began to clap, soon the attire audience joining in. There were shouts of encouragement such as, "Amazing!" and "Encore!"

The duo shared another glance, this time one with more confidence. "You know you were better," Inigo complimented smoothly, placing a hand atop hers.

She giggled, "I'm pretty sure you were the better one. Besides, you'll have to teach me how to play piano."

"Don't worry love. We have our whole lives for that."

* * *

><p><strong>In case you didn't know, the song was Almost is Never Enough by Ariana Grande and Nathan Sykes. Thanks to <strong>**LegitElizabethWWEFan for suggesting this, I love this idea so much! **

**Review Responses:**

**LegitElizabethWWEFan: I'm glad you liked it! And yes, Inigo would have to do _lots _grovelling. Guess you have to love me now B) And thanks for all the encouragement, I really appreciate it! **

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: Oh my god, you hate me don't you? I'm going to ball my eyes out when writing that one. Lucky, I wish I could skip Math. **

**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: Don't worry about it! Naming babies are rough, I always have internal battles when playing The Sims. I'll get to your request soon! And about someone reading your chapter, maybe I could do it? And maybe you could read the 2nd chapter of my college AU? I know I'm not the best grammar correcter, but I do have basic knowledge of English which should count for something XD**

**DustedWithStars: That reminds me I should probably get to playing Alpha Sapphire soon. I've sort of neglected it. I love your idea, like a lot. I'll get to it soon!**

**XTheBluePhoenix: Welcome to this mess I like to call a story! I could seriously fangirl about this pairing all day, no doubt about it. I think Lonny is totally adorable, but this game if filled with cute guys. All their personalities are adorable! I haven't tried Lucina yet, since I really like Cherche and Sumia, but I'll get to it eventually. And you totally should marry Inigo so you can join our club. No problem about the review thing, and I'm super sorry this is so long!**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing. Lotta requests last chapter too, some of them make me really sad (looking at you TMG) and I'll get to them as soon as possible! **


	69. 007 Heaven

This was it, her last moments. Robin's slow and steady breathing gradually got softer, and Inigo couldn't bear it. It was too much; he didn't want her to go. "Robin," he whispered quietly, using a hand to cup her cheek. "Please don't leave me. I need you, Marc needs you, and we all need you."

She let out a breathy chuckle. "You'll all be fine," she wheezed, looking at her husband. "We'll see each other again in another life, I'm sure of it."

"No," he whimpered, feeling his eyes sting. "I want to see you now."

One tear fell.

Then another.

Then another.

"You always were a big baby," she chuckled, lifting a hand over the one that was placed on her cheek. "I love you, you know that?"

He pouted a little, which was positively ridiculous coming from a man of his age. "I am not a big baby." Inigo took a deep breath, using his free hand to wipe his eyes. "I know which is why you can't leave me."

"We had a good run, you know?" she reminisced, a dreamy look glazing over her eyes. "You coming back in time, having Marc, watching him grow up. All good things must come to an end."

"It can't be over," he begged, "Please."

"I'll see you… again," she muttered, closing her eyes. "Tell… everyone that I loved them." Much sooner than he would've preferred her last breath left her lips, leaving him all alone in the dimly lit tent, alone with his thoughts.

He had to be happy. That's what she would tell him, right? Inigo stood up pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, leaving without another word. Everyone understood what had happened from his solemn, or so he presumed, as they did not question him. Inigo would wait, he was certain that he would see her again.

…

This was new for him, as he walked around aimlessly looking for one person. "Robin?" he called out, all alone looking for some sort of guidance from the wife who had left him. "Y-You promised."

"Inigo?"

She took his breath away. Robin stood, looking like she had when she first met him, and she had this air around her that made her much more beautiful.

She raised an eyebrow. "No hug, no kiss? You'd think I'd get some sort of welcome back present." Of course, her dry humor didn't prevent a smile from appearing on her face.

Inigo remained unable to move, instead looking at his hands. No wrinkles, they looked just like when he was younger. "Robin?" he whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Come here," she beckoned, stepping towards him.

And so, he ran straight into her arms, burying his head in the crook of her neck. That was where he belonged, Inigo thought to himself.

He was sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>I have countered this sad prompt with magical rainbows! Thanks to the <strong>**TheMysteriousGeek2345 for suggesting it, and sorry it was't angsty. I couldn't bring myself to write angst today. Also, a warning in advance! I live in New England, and we're having the great blizzard of 2015, and my area is expected to get 2-3 ft. of snow. If I don't update tomorrow, it's most likely because I lost power.**

**Review Responses:**

** TheMysteriousGeek2345: I can't sing, but I sorta have stage fright so I kinda get how she felt. I'm making it my mission to read your fic when you write it!**

**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: I try to balance out my lifestyle with this stuff. But music ends up taking most of it up anyway. When you figure out how to send me the link, feel free to!**

**LegitElizabethWWEFan: I don't think I made them too OOC, hopefully. Inigo grovelling would be just about the cutest thing ever (lightbulb!) I'm glad you like, and I love yours too!**

**DustedWithStars: I guess we're in the same boat with AS then. I will find myself a guy like Inigo who plays the piano, I swear. And now that I think about it, Somebody That I Used to Know might be a good song for your fic. That's just me though, so feel free to point out if it's a bad idea. Oh gosh, Robin's the only sane one...**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! **


	70. 099 Solitude

Robin was having an internal debate with herself. Should she keep watching? Or maybe she should leave? Then again, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity for her, so she couldn't just leave.

She decided that she would stay; only making her feel like a stalker. In this moment, Robin wasn't quite sure she cared.

His moments made her breath hitch, and she found him absolutely captivating. Robin had to get a closer look, just to see this up close.

_Snap_

She froze glancing at the now broken twig. Had he heard her? She silently prayed that he didn't, as she didn't want him to stop.

"Hello?"

Damn it, he did. She cursed under her breath and crouched behind some bushes.

"Is anyone there?" His voice seemed to tremble with nerves. This is why she didn't want to get caught, especially since he didn't like people watching him dance. "If you are, please come out."

She heard his steps come closer, and she held her breath. Robin couldn't get caught, what kind of tactician would she be if she did?

"I could've sworn I heard someone," he muttered, collecting his things. "Maybe I'm just tired."

She nearly sighed in relief. Inigo wouldn't find her, at least not today.

* * *

><p><strong>No school again for me tomorrow. And holy wow, this is the 70th chapter you guys! You're all amazing and thanks for the support! Thanks to <strong>**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan for suggesting this.**

**Review Responses:**

**DustedWithStars: When your mom makes you shovel it it's not so fun. And omg just think of Inigo comparing Robin to the one in the past and Robin gets angry and tells him to stop comparing her to somebody he used to know and- and please write this for me... *raises hands in surrender* Please don't hurt me. What about when Inigo realizes he's about to beat up Marc?**

** TheMysteriousGeek2345: I'm glad you like it! **

**LegitElizabethWWEFan: Thank you, that means a lot to me! And I'm glad you think that!**

**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: Ah, I'll read it when you publish it :) I don't have Tomodachi life, but I wanna get it soon! **

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! **


End file.
